TOP SECRET
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: (All Teams) It has been four years since the defeat of KORPS and the leftovers are causing major problems. With the press on MI9's backs and a mole inside MI9 the mission has to remain top secret. 10 agents have been personally selected by Frank and Stella for the job involving an undercover mission that goes horribly wrong... Rated T for language, violence and sexual references.
1. Introductions Are Fun

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

 **You probably thought I was done! HAHAHA you were wrong.**

 **So this is a new story. Bit naff but I've been writing this one for a long time now so hopefully there won't be any, like, 2 month gap in the middle but I'm in a funny place a the minute so I can't make any promises because I've got quite a lot on my plate at the moment.**

 **Anyways whatever I'm chuffed with this story tbh but idk what you'll think. I'm not sure whether it's dark or not- you can be the judge of that, but I will say that it's more true to life then the show was but that's probably just me and my messed up brain.**

 **So yeah There will be blood but there will also be fluff so whatever. Enjoy I guess...**

 **Please R &R and give this a chance- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own any characters or anything from the show I only own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dan! Wait up!" Keri shouted as she and Aneisha ran down the high street following Dan who was in hot pursuit of the man they were chasing.

The man was dressed from head to toe in black and was carrying a bag with him. A normal person would have thought that the bag concealed a huge sum of cash that he had stolen; the three spies chasing him knew it was much more important though.

"It looks like he's heading for the main road" Tom's voice rang through all of their ears.

"Neish, Keri he's only seen Dan. You two head through the precinct and cut him off. Dan you stay hot on his heels in case he changes his mind"

"Got it" Keri said into her communicator.

"Come on" Aneisha said tugging on her elbow and doing as Tom had instructed.

"Give up, Whitman!" Dan shouted to the man who he was inches away from.

"Never" He shouted back as he rounded a corner and ran past the entrance to the shopping precinct. There was a flash of red as something collided with his body and he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ow" Keri complained as she pulled herself off the floor and wiped her jeans clean.

"Lucas Whitman, you're under arrest" Aneisha said cuffing him leaving Keri to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Dan asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," She insisted. "The ground was just a little harder than I expected"

Dan let out a little chuckle just as a van whipped around the corner and pulled over next to the spies.

"Nice work team" Frank smiled as he stepped out of the van pushing his hand through his curls.

"All in a day's work" Aneisha laughed as two more agents picked Whitman up off of the floor and dragged him into the van.

"Look" Dan smiled picking up the bag that had come crashing out of his hands when Lucas had collided with Keri.

Stella also stepped out of the back of the van.

"Are you hurt, Keri?" She asked.

"Me? Never" Keri laughed. Dan handed the bag to Stella she pulled out the contents: a laptop.

"One laptop containing a virus intended for the MI9 mainframe" Keri smiled smugly at the smile that appeared on Stella's face.

"Good work" She nodded her approval and motioned to the van. "Get in so we can talk somewhere more private"

The team looked over at the small crowd off shoppers that had gathered at the entrance of the Precinct and around the corner.

"Agreed" Dan said following Keri and Aneisha into the back of the Vehicle…

* * *

Keri walked through the double doors of the HQ building and straight into Frank.

"Oh sorry" She mumbled.

"It's alright" Frank chuckled. "As a matter of fact I was looking for you"

"Oh" Keri cocked her head to one side. "What's up?"

"You've got a mission" Frank tried hard to contain his smile.

"Right. Uh, what is it?" She asked.

"Top secret" Frank chuckled his smile cracking displaying his teeth. "Report to the base"

Frank walked past her and out of the double doors. Keri looked back in confusion.

She shrugged, by now she had grown accustomed to Frank's strange ways, and made her way to the base.

Now that the team had hit 20 and were too old for high school, they were moved into the main MI9 building. She headed over to the lift and pressed the button for the lowest floor, 230 ft. below ground level: -25.

As usual she had to scan her thumb for entrance to this floor.

She stepped out of the lift and was greeted by the familiar room. Much like the M. room there was computer screens everywhere and a table in the center of the room that was littered with files with [TOP SECRET] written over them. Stella was stood over the table reading of the files. She looked up when she heard the lift open and greeted Keri with a strangely warm smile.

"Hey, Stella" Keri smiled stepping out of the lift.

"Good Afternoon, Keri" Her smile grew slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Keri questioned not being able to stand the unusual happiness radiating off of her.

"Nothing it's just…" Stella trailed off. She looked around the room as if making sure no one would hear the next sentence. "It's been awhile since a top secret mission" Her grin returned but quickly disappeared when the lift whooshed again allowing Keri a chance to roll her eyes before turning around to see Aneisha, Tom, Dan, Zoe and Frank stood in the lift.

"Hey, Keri" Zoe said happily walking forward and hugging her sister. Zoe had returned from finding her sisters two years after her departure. Keri thought that the team would have dropped her the very second Zoe got back, but they had been really cool about it. Obviously, they had been overjoyed to see her, but they had forced Zoe and Keri to get to know each other and had been visibly pleased when they had got on like a house on fire.

"Hey" Keri replied giving the team a quick smile over Zoe's shoulder.

"So, is it just us for this "Top Secret" mission?" Tom asked rubbing his palms together.

Frank, who had joined Stella on the other side of the table, shook his head.

"No, this mission was requested by the head herself and told me and Stella to select a maximum of fifteen agents for it.

"Fifteen?!" Aneisha demanded.

"Yes" Stella continued. "However we only selected ten" She looked at Frank with a slight smile.

"Oh, wow. Only ten" Keri said sarcastically. "Must've killed you"

"Consider yourselves lucky we selected you for something so big" Stella shot back under her breath.

"So, why chose us?" Dan cut in stopping the fight before it could begin.

"Well, we guessed that for a mission like this we needed experience, but also physical ability" Stella began.

"So who better than agents that have had training since the age of fifteen and younger and been working for us since then and have firsthand experience with all kinds of things we can face on any mission" Frank finished unable to contain his excitement earning an eye roll from Stella.

"So…" Dan connected the dots in his head. "We're going to be working with the other M. I. High teams?" He asked allowing a grin to spread across his face.

Frank looked at Stella for confirmation before smiling his reply.

"I've heard they've got quite the track record" Tom said with a grin.

"This gonna be so cool!" Keri cooed bobbing up and down on her toes slightly.

"I actually can't wait to meet them" Aneisha said trying to remain professional but couldn't hide the huge smile on her face.

"Top secret mission that all previous M. I. High agents are working on? Sounds great" Dan smiled nodding his head. He looked to Zoe for her opinion who smiled at him with a nod.

"Well they should be here in about 10 minutes" Frank began, "Until then-"

"Stalk them on the records?" Tom asked the team slipping a tablet from his satchel and perching on the table in the middle.

"Oh Thomas, never change" Aneisha chuckled also jumping up on the table and sitting next to him.

"I was going to say read the files..." Frank mumbled.

"Frank, we should wait for the others" Zoe said standing next to the table and looking at the table screen on Tom's lap.

"Yeah, beside this is a lot more fun" Keri laughed standing on Aneisha's side and looking across at the screen.

Dan stayed where he was with his arms folded tightly rolling his eyes.

"So we have the original team:" Tom began.

"Officer Gupta 26: Field Agent and technical backup"

"Ooh best of both worlds there" Aneisha chuckled. Tom elbowed her in the stomach.

Next to the name was an image of a woman with dark skin. She had black hair that fell in neat curls just past her shoulder with a fringe that was just long enough to not fall in her eyes. Her eyes were a light brown color.

"Damn," Tom exclaimed. "She's put away the most criminals I've ever seen from one agent"

"Officer Millar 26: Field Agent" Keri read from across Aneisha's lap.

"Wow. She's got quite a few under her belt too" Aneisha grinned from her position.

Next to that name was a picture of a woman with straight light brown hair that was slightly longer than Rose's. Her fringe was pushed aside from her eyes revealing them as a bright green colour.

"Officer Whittaker 26: Field Agent" Aneisha said.

"Holy..." Tom said under his breath when he saw the amount of collars that Blane had arrested.

Whittaker had a messy shock of brown hair that fell into his eyes. His dark brown eyes were a gentle contrast to his slightly tanned skin.

"Look he's firearm certified" Zoe pointed out.

"What?!" Dan asked now interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, him and Officers Cole and Stewart too"

Tom said before Dan could snatch the tablet away. He swiped the screen toward one of the larger ones and it sprung to life with the agent's faces on them.

"Officer Cole 26: Field Agent"

The man in the picture had curly blond hair that stuck out at all angles. A pair of blue eyes peeped out from under the hair.

"Looks like him and Blane made most of their arrests together" Zoe said pointing at all his arrested criminals seeing that a huge of the names were the same as Blane's.

"Oh yeah" Dan hummed slightly under his breath a smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

"Officer Stewart 26: Field Agent"

The picture accompanied by that name was of a woman with chocolate coloured skin with matching eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail except for her fringe that fell across her forehead.

"These guys are epic" Keri sighed looking at the once again huge list of arrests.

Just as the final syllable rolled of her tongue the lift opened revealing the five agents they were waiting for.

"You're such an idiot, like seriously" Millar growled furiously her fists clenched so tightly Keri thought she would probably break her knuckles from the sheer force.

"Yes I am, and have no shame about that fact" Whittaker replied a smug grin at his lips.

Gupta rolled her eyes and Stewart and Cole just looked at each other whilst shaking their heads, unbeknownst to the pair who just continued with their bickering. The other's reaction told Keri this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation.

"Ah" Frank began "Team I'd like to introduce you to Officers Rose Gupta" Frank indicated to her. She was dressed in black leggings with a black T-shirt and black jacket accompanied by black trainers. Her hair was down and straight with a black head band holding her fringe back.

"Hey" She beamed at them crossing her arms across her body.

"Oscar Cole" Oscar was wearing black jeans with a black jacket and black boots. His unruly shock of hair was tamed slightly so that he could see without having to brush his hair aside.

"Hello" He shrugged burying his hands in his pockets.

"Carrie Stewart" Carrie was sporting a pair of black sweat pants that stopped just past her knee with a black jacket. Her hair was in neat ponytail with her fringe clipped neatly to the side.

"Hi" Carrie greeted the team.

"Daisy Millar" Daisy was dressed in black skinny jeans with a black T-shirt and black leather jacket that was left open. Her hair was pulled back in ponytail.

"Hey" Daisy shrugged her shoulders with a happy grin on her face.

"And Blane Whittaker" Blane wore a pair of black baggy jeans and black T-shirt under a black body warmer that was zipped up just below his chest. His hair was a messy shock as usual. He occasionally flicked it out of his eyes.

"Yo!" He exclaimed cheerfully earning him an elbow to the stomach from Daisy and a heated look that said "Be professional".

"Hey" Keri grinned back instantly feeling some connection with the team. "I'm Keri Summers"

"I'm Dan Morgan" Dan cut in with a small wave at the people opposite the room from him.

"I'm Aneisha Jones" She said slipping off of the table.

"Tom Tupper" He said with a nod putting his device away before also abandoning his perch on the table.

"And I'm Zoe" She said jumping away from the table to stand at Dan's side.

Once the team were all introduced and had started minimal conversation (already laughing at the others jokes) Stella cleared her throat.

"You have been called down here for a Top Secret mission" She said irritably.

"You're mission" Frank began.

"Should you choose to accept it" Blane cut in. Stella gave him a disapproving glare whilst the other's rolled their eyes with the exception of Dan who just gave him an approving nod and side grin.

"Professionalism, Blane. You might want to brush up on it" Frank scolded. Blane raised his arms in surrender.

"Your mission is to track down and apprehend Andrew Chambers. Andrew went missing from the MI9 radar approximately 8 hours ago" Frank moved his hand to make the big screen in the middle come on and display a picture of their target. He was quite a well-built man with brown wavy hair and short beard that was thicker along his jaw and upper lip. His eyes were a pale shade of blue under thick eyebrows. His nose was straight with a small upside down T shaped scar on the bridge. He must've been in his late 20s.

"After Top Secret MI9 files containing identities and DNA were stolen along with 6 blueprints for WMDs that MI9 have collected from enemies and been experimenting with"

"So… why is this a top secret investigation? Cases like this happen all the time" Oscar asked.

"If we do something that is indicating an investigation into stolen MI9 files then it will arouse the suspicions of the press. And even if we kept a lid tight on this they would find a way to report it anyway and we don't need to whole country terrified that we aren't secure"

"And also because" Frank sighed massaging the bridge of his nose. "We believe that he was a mole"

"For who?" Dan demanded.

"KORPS" Stella replied simply.

"Do they ever give up?!" Keri hissed. Tom put his hand on her shoulder calming her slightly as she smiled at him firmly from over her shoulder. He nodded and let go after a squeeze.

"They never will" Zoe sighed a tear escape her eye. Dan noticed this and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder pulling her into his chest. She didn't object wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They don't have a leader and we arrested the majority of them how do they keep managing to crawl back and mess everything up?" Aneisha cried. Tom looked at her like he wanted to hug her and was contemplating it but instead he just folded his arms in frustration.

"I know it's not a nice thought" Carrie began cautiously. "But, if they're strong enough to infiltrate MI9 then they must be pretty strong by now"

"That's why we need you on this case now" Stella said impatiently.

"Right" Tom sighed. "I guess we better get on with it"

* * *

 **I figured out how to do the:**

* * *

 **And I'm chuffed because it'll be clearer when my scene changes are now**

 **Anyways I get that that was kind of repetitive with introducing the old teams and stuff but whatever. It get's much better.**

 **Also if you've read any of my previous storied then you'll see that I always find a way to give someone a beard... um... I have a thing for beards... I don't know why... They just look good to me okay!**

 **Anyway moving on from my strange fetishes (Also obsessed with Andy Samberg's arms... and Andy in glasses... and Andy with a beard too... Brooklyn Nine-Nine is not good for me at all)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you didn't.**

 **Please give this story a chance it's my first for a while and I'm not in avery good place at the moment so please be nice to me :|... or not... you know... no pressure...**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	2. Wandering Minds

**Hey guys!**

 **So this chapter is shorter but it was so fun to write (the only reason I make the agents older so I can have epic sexual tension bc lol I'm weird)**

 **So yeah I hope it will be fun to read too thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so chuffed that I got six already (WAT?!)**

 **But anyway moving on to this chapter.**

 **Please R &R It means a ridiculous amount to me (too much)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Please don't kill me. I want to die in a cool explosion then have my closest friend commit suicide at my funeral out of respect! (B99 reference)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rose rubbed her eyes as she looked over the file in her hands for the millionth time. She laid it down on the desk she was sat at and put her head in her hands.

Andrew had stolen the files without detecting any sort of alarm system. The only way they'd managed to figure out he'd stolen them was the fact that the monthly file count occurred just a few hours after he stole them. What Rose couldn't get her head around was the fact that he had stolen them the same day as the file count. Everyone knew when they were. He'd have to be crazy to steal them the same day… Unless he wanted to be found out…. Rose shook her head putting that thought to bed.

"Hey" Someone said sitting next to her. Rose looked up and saw that the source of the voice was Keri.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Having some trouble?" Keri cocked her head to the file on the table.

"No, well, yes. I just, I can't figure out why he'd steal the files on such a vulnerable day it just doesn't make any sense" She huffed slamming the picture of the crime scene back down.

"Hey I know you're busy but we all haven't really had the chance to be introduced properly" Keri began expecting Rose to cut her off with some excuse about being really busy with the case when it didn't come and a warm smile just spread across her face Keri continued. "So… maybe we should all get to know each other a little better… maybe… over a coffee or something…"

Rose let out a small laugh at the terrified expression on Keri's face. She was afraid of being shot down.

"That sounds great" She smiled "Looks like you could use a breather from the, ah… tension that you're used to" Rose cocked her head to the rest of the team.

Dan was writing things all over the white board that usually sat in the corner of the room but he had rolled out to make notes. Zoe, who was (supposed to be) looking over files with Oscar, was watching him with wide as he reached up to flip the board over, his muscles flexing through his T-shirt when he struggled to turn the rusting hinges.

Keri's gaze fell next to Tom who was sat pretending to do research on his tablet, but in reality he had only made it past the lock screen and was staring at Aneisha whose eyebrows were furrowed leaving a crease in her forehead up as she tapped her fingers against the desk reading a file. Keri saw the corners of Tom's mouth tug upwards when she smiled into the file and explained her find to Carrie.

Rose chuckled, giving Keri's arm a quick pat before returning to her file.

"You, Rose Gupta, are bloody amazing" Keri beamed getting up tripping over her chair leg in the process and walking away.

"I try" Rose shook her head.

"So where are we up to so far?" Dan asked the room.

"Well. Tom began standing up and flipping the whiteboard over with more ease as Dan had managed to loosed the hinge "We have one suspect: lil' ol' Andy here. He went missing from the radar 11 hours ago now: around the same time the files were stolen. Anyone have any motive theories?" He asked pen at the ready.

"Well" Aneisha began. "Me and Carrie have been going over his file and it turns out that his fiancé, one Melissa Josephs, was shot by an MI9 officer accidentally during a shootout with KORPS agent in the middle of Trafalgar Square last year"

"Nice" Tom said walking over to the desk and taking the picture of Melissa from Aneisha their fingers brushing against each other's momentarily as he took the paper off of her and pinned it up on the board writing the relevant information next to it.

"Chambers was furious and made a formal complaint against the agent meaning he was uncertified. He was, however, recertified two weeks ago" Carrie began.

"Okay, anything else?" Dan asked. Tom threw him the pen and plonked back down in his chair.

"Chamber's has been written up four times" Oscar said.

"All times were for having heated arguments with superior officers" Zoe adds.

"Once time it got physical" Keri finishes.

"So, we have one suspect who is known to be short tempered and aggressive and doesn't particularly like his MI9 bosses, plus a motive of MI9 being behind the serious injury of the woman he loves" Dan concludes, his eyes lingering on Zoe for a second too long as the last word rolled off of his tongue, causing her to blush and reposition herself on the chair.

"So he hates MI9" Zoe smiled looking everywhere but Dan.

"Great, now we just have to find him" Aneisha said.

"I'll see if Blane and Daisy have got anything from the scene" Oscar put his communicator to his ear.

"I still don't think we should have left those two alone…" Rose mumbled.

"Why?" Keri asked.

"Well" Carrie chuckled. "Let's just say that those two have a fair share of um… history"

"I see" Tom chuckled.

"I knew it" Aneisha murmured.

"Guys" Oscar said walking back over to the group. "Looks like they're onto something"

"Besides each other?" Rose cackled "Sorry, I just never think of jokes" She answered the strange looks from the entire team.

"No. Seriously" Oscar said after rolling his eyes "They've found something"

* * *

"Why did they assign us to this?" Daisy asked crouched under a table with a torch, her rear end sticking out from under it.

"Because, we're not exactly masters when it comes to hard…" Blane trailed off when he turned around and his eyes 'unintentionally' made contact with the exposed skin of the bottom of Daisy's back where her jacket had ridden up.

"To hard what?" She asked her head still in the darkness off the table.

"Uh…" Blane stuttered putting his mind back to the present and out of fantasies of other patches of Daisy's skin he would've liked to have seen exposed. "Hard… wait… what?"

Why were they talking about hard things...? What day was it? Where was he?

"Jesus, Blane" Daisy laughed backing out from under the table to look at him. Good. Focus on her face… just look at her eyes… her very green, very distracting; very beautiful eyes… oh crap… What year was it?

"Yeah…" He slurred. Why was it that whenever he was in close proximity to her did this always happen?

"Forget I asked" She huffed standing up and fixing her jacket (much to his disappointment).

"Uh, sorry" He said also standing up. "I meant we're not exactly masters when it comes to hard, solid evidence in front of us"

"Blane Whittaker" She whirled around. "Are you trying to say that I'm not very good at file work?!" She said voice laced with mock anger.

"No" He said seriously. "I'm trying to say that _we're_ not very good at file work" one corner of his mouth tugged up as he took a step further. He was trying to be intimidating.

It was not working apparently.

"Mmmm" She pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest a little too defensively... Maybe it was working.

He took another step forward and was suddenly in her space. It was in that moment that a silent challenge became aware to both of them: First to break loses.

Daisy raised her head to keep looking at him as he took yet another step. He was so close that she could see a tiny cut on his neck- probably from shaving. She had a sudden urge to press her lips to it before she remembered the challenge.

He saw her swallow back what he could only assume was a nervous chuckle and watched the way her throat muscles worked and was then thinking about pressing slow kisses to her throat.

"Well" He said after a while, his tone low and husky.

"Well?" Her voice came out as a pathetic squeak. Damn.

"I guess I win" He whispered stepping out of her space.

She didn't even hide her sigh of relief.

"Shut up" She huffed.

"Anything for you, Hun" He mocked.

She rolled her eyes as she returned to the floor.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked dropping to his hands and knees so quickly that she actually jumped falling onto her backside.

"You idi-" She began.

"Idiot? I think you mean incredibly handsome genius" He snickered kneeling in front of her.

"Well if you're such a genius," Daisy piped up "Then how did you miss this?" She said closing her hand over the thing she had placed her hand on in the fall and thrusting it in his face.

His face lost its arrogant smile.

"Is that a…?" He asked.

"Guess we'll find out" She said.

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and her pulled her up in one quick motion.

"Let's see"

Daisy placed the object in his palm and felt the warmth of his hand even through the latex of both his and her blue gloves.

"So what? Did he cut it out of him?" Blane asked after seeing that the device was covered in blood.

"Probably, but why'd he do it in here?" She asked looking around the file room they had been sent to find hard (the word now brought a smile to her lips), solid evidence they could use to pin on Chambers.

"And then leave it here. It's going to have his DNA all over it" Blane made a half amused half disappointed face.

"I don't know but we should get back and let Tom run some tests on this" She said pulling an evidence bag from his pocket without asking raising a small objection from him that she quickly hushed.

"Now let's get out of here" She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him from the room…

* * *

 **Yaaaay Blaisy tension is so fun and you can tell that I have read smut :'D**

 **Anyways moving on.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if you didn't :( I tried my best.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ilygsm**


	3. The Plan

**Hey Peepz**

 **sorry it's been a while. I've been in a shitey mood tbh for the past couple of day :(**

 **Anyways just want to say sorry. Last chapter I may have accidentally upset someone with my disclaimer. I didn't mean it in an offensive way at all and I really hate upsetting people it effects my mood for, like, four days after I do it. I was just quoting Brooklyn Nine-Nine. But just for the record, I did know someone who committed suicide and I know that it makes you feel like shite so please don't come in with guns blazing saying "If you knew how it felt" when you don't know me because I really do know how it feels, okay? I get it. I'm sorry. (Also sorry to anyone who got offended/sad/pissed as my disclaimer)**

 **Anyways. Moving on. Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Please R &R it means at lot- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own noffinc from the show.**

Chapter 3

"They found his what?" Aneisha asked cringing slightly.

"His tracker" Oscar repeated.

The trackers had been installed into the forearm of every agent after a particularly gnarly case the previous year that involved agents being kidnapped, tortured for information and left for dead. The trackers had been put in place to prevent a case like that from ever happening again. It had taken too many agents lives before they caught the guy.

"So he cut it out?" Dan asked.

"Must've done" Oscar shrugged. "They're bringing it over now"

"I guess those two can get stuff done after all" Carrie chuckled.

"So, let me get this straight" Zoe said standing up. "This guy steals top secret MI9 files hours before he knows they're going to be checked, cuts his tracker out whilst still inside the MI9 building and then just disappears off the radar?"

"It doesn't make any sense does it?" Dan sighed.

"Well just let Rose and I run some tests on the tracker" Tom said. "We may be able to determine his whereabouts"

"You don't think…" Rose asked.

"It's worth a shot" He shrugged.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Carrie asked.

"Sorry" Rose chuckled turning to the rest of the team. "A few months ago a new version of the trackers were made. The new version allows the person to be tracked for 36 hours even when the tracker is removed in the event of kidnappers removing it"

"Smart" Dan nodded. "So, what does it track their DNA or…?"

"Yep" Tom said sitting in his chair and putting his feet up with his hand behind his head. "It's kind of like a digital copy that it gets from the agents blood"

"So we're putting our money on the off chance that he had the new tracker?" Aneisha asked less than impressed.

"I know it's not much, but what else have we got?" Tom shrugged.

* * *

Blane and Daisy returned about 20 minutes later. The lift doors opened just as Blane hit the back of the lift and Daisy exited it laughing: she had pushed him.

"Ow" He moaned rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh give over" She chuckled. "Here" She threw the bag to Rose who caught it and walked over the center table and looked under the magnifying glass.

"We're in luck" Rose laughed handing the device to Tom who also looked at it and grinned.

The tracker was a very small device, barely recognizable under the blood but Tom could see the tiny MI9 logo on the tracker meaning it was the new batch. He ran his thumb over the same face as the logo removing most of the blood. There was a chip number under the logo.

"Bingo" He smiled picking it up and typing the number into his computer.

"It says here that he's in- what?" Tom asked cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"What?" Aneisha asked walking forward and leaning over his shoulder. Tom could smell her perfume from her stance. It smelt of strawberries. The smell was comfortingly familiar as it was mixed with a slight tinge of orange from her shampoo radiating off of her hair that was tickling his shoulder. He suppressed his shudder.

"What's he doing there?" She asked Tom pulling him out of his day dreams.

"I have no idea" Tom shrugged trying to clear the fog in his brain.

"What? Where is he?" Dan asked.

"Tatton Park, Stately Home" Tom replied tapping the monitor making the big screen in the center off the room light up with the picture of the hall.

The Stately Home was huge. The front wall was rowed with grey stone columns leading up to a pointing roof above two huge double wooden doors. The grounds consisted of a huge grass patch that was groomed beautifully with a fountain, decorated with a stone cherub holding a bow and arrow; the water spat out from the top of its head, in the middle of a flower and shrub display.

"What would a criminal on the run be doing somewhere like that?!" Zoe shrieked.

"It could be some sort of clever cover. I mean, it's the last place you'd expect him to be" Dan shrugged.

"You're probably right" Keri sighed. "Is there any way we could get in without looking suspicious?"

"Lo and behold, there is" Rose chuckled. "Look" She raised her hand with her fingers and thumbs together and slowly parted them making the image on the screen zoom in and become bigger

"The hall will be closing early on the 28th of October due to private hire" Blane read aloud. "That's tonight. How is that his cover?"

"Well, technically it's not…" Rose began.

"Places like that are always booked up for tourist visits for weeks until something comes up. We can get invites for that place tonight which gives us a chance to look around for anywhere Andy could be" Daisy shrugged. "It's actually quite nice in there"

"What is it with you and Stately Homes?" Blane chuckled.

"What? It's not my fault my dad has a really important job…"

"That's it!" Oscar clicked his fingers making Carrie, who had been stood right next to him jump out of her skin.

"That's what?" She asked slamming a fist into his arm.

"That's our cover" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is?" Blane asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Daisy can go under cover as herself, she'll introduce herself as Daisy Miller; Linus Miller's daughter. Unfortunately he couldn't attend that evening but Daisy got his invite"

"Okay but I think we should have more of us undercover" Daisy said. "And I'm not going in the main hall alone. It'll be more convincing with a +1"

"Good point" Aneisha said "Blane can go with you as, I don't know your close friend or something" Ideally she would've made them a couple. Two lovers leaving a hall alone together wouldn't get a second look, but Aneisha could sense the budding relationship between them and the last thing she wanted was to pressure them. The smile that Daisy gave her was an indication that she was grateful of that.

"Not convincing enough" Oscar shook his head. "Blane is your fiancé"

"WHAT?!" They asked in unison causing drawing a chuckled from the rest of the team.

"It's one night" Rose said between laughs "a couple hours tops"

"Ugh fine" Blane put his hands up in protest. Daisy scowled at him. "Now, pumpkin, you know I don't like it when you look at me like that" He smiled innocently slipping his hand onto the small of her back and pulling her closer. She felt her stomach do a little flip at that.

"Well, Pumpkin, you'll have to deal with that look for the rest of your life" As the words left her mouth Blane couldn't stop him from thinking that he wouldn't mind that one bit before physically shaking the thought away. He passed it off as a comical disapproving nod.

"Yes, but I knew the steaks when I asked you… pumpkin" Daisy knew that the nickname would come back to haunt her, but… there was something in the way he said it that brought a smile to her lips unintentionally. She lowered her head to look at her shoes to cover it as Blane let his hand drop.

"Okay so I'll get Frank onto the people in charge of this place" Oscar said putting his communicator to his ear.

"So" Keri began "What's the plan"

Rose printed off a blue print of the grounds and placed it on the center table

"Right" Dan said "So Blane and Daisy'll be inside so that leaves eight of us to scope the grounds. I suggest two of us go here" He placed two fingers outside of the doors.

"They can be security guards" Daisy said. Carrie gave her a strange look. "There's always security in places like that, trust me" Carrie shrugged as if to say "If you say so"

"Roger that" Dan continued. "Another two of us scope out the roof"

"Oscar and Carrie" Aneisha said straight away. "They can be like, lookouts"

"Nice" Carrie nodded.

"Then we place another two people inside the hall but not where the party is taking place. Just scoping out the corridors"

"You and Zoe" Keri said. "You're a good team"

Dan looked up from the blueprints to lock eyes with Zoe. He smiled. "Okay" He nodded still locking eyes with her.

"Then Tom and Rose can be-"

"Logistical backup" Tom finishes a contempt grin on his lips as he stuffed a biscuit in his mouth that he had presumably found in the draw that was now open.

"I'm fine with that" Rose laughed.

"Okay so it's settled" Dan stepped back smiling at his work.

"Nice job" Zoe praised. He nodded to her with a warm smile.

* * *

10 minutes later the mechanical whoosh of the lift met the agents ears and Frank excited it accompanied by Stella.

"Agents, what's the plan?" He asked.

Dan explained the plan to Frank who nodded his approval.

"Sounds good to me" Stella agreed.

"There's just one problem" Daisy said.

"And what's that?" Keri asked.

"I don't think Blane even owns a shirt, never mind a full blown tuxedo" She chuckled.

"Ha-ha" Blane laughed sarcastically elbowing her in the ribs. "You'd be surprised"

"I'll take that challenge" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Another time please, Officers" Stella piped up just as Blane opened his mouth to say something else.

"I say we head over there now and begin to set up" Zoe proposed.

"Good idea" Aneisha agreed rising from her chair.

"I'll call in the cavalry, then" Frank said taking out his mobile phone and putting it to his ear

"This is actually going to be pretty fun isn't it?" Zoe asked Dan as they stepped into the lift next to each other.

"Probably" He smiled. "I've got to say, I'm a little jealous of Blane" His voice had dropped to a whisper and he had leant down closer to her ear so only she could hear him. "He'll be wearing a tuxedo and carrying a gun: very James Bond"

"You're so mature, Dan" Zoe laughed.

"I pride myself on it" He shrugged before laughing with her.

 **I have no idea what Tatton Park looks like (both interior and exterior) I just searched for a real Stately Home and picked the first name that sounded real then made up what it looks like.**

 **Anyway. Once again soz about the disclaimer.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter sorry if you didn't, I tried my best.**

 **New chapter up soon (hopefully)**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	4. Tatton Hall

**Heeeey**

 **Back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Been in quite a good mood today because Woo! Hit a nice personal milestone today (Nobody knows what I'm talking about and that's okay because I'm in such a good mood.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter. Over and out!**

 **Please R &R it means a lot- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything from the show, Just the plot. Please don't kill me!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The team was crammed in the back of an MI9 van as they made their way to Tatton Hall.

"So, how nice is this place on a scale of my flat to Buckingham Palace?" Blane asked.

Daisy pulled a face at him.

"I told you that you should let me clean it…" Daisy began. "And given those choices I'd say a solid 7"

Rose couldn't help but wonder at what point Daisy had seen the inside of Blane's flat. The thought brought a smile to her face as she suppressed the urge to ask.

"How big is it?" Keri questioned.

"Uhhh, I don't really know how to explain it. It's just really big and has like two staircases leading down into the main hall and this huge chandelier" Daisy replied.

"Sounds chic" Aneisha nodded.

"When was the last time you went?" Carrie asked her.

"I think I was like, sixteen… maybe seventeen… seventeen yeah" Daisy smiled stretching her back out lazily with a huge sigh. "It's not all that" She insisted.

"Not for you maybe, but the nicest place I've seen is my nan's living room" Blane chuckled.

"Okay then" Daisy began. "It's breath taking and you will be blown away by the impeccable interior design" She said sarcastically.

Blane made a face at her.

"Hey guys" Dan shouted from the front of the van. "We're almost there"

He pulled into the grounds of the mansion. The house could be seen at the top of a hill just before it disappeared behind the trees that Dan had to drive the team through. He rubbed his eyes.

"I told you to let me take the wheel" Zoe piped up from the passenger seat.

"And I told you that there would be no point" He shot back a little too defensively. Zoe shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked out of the window.

"Hey" Dan reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry" She met his gaze for a second before he returned it back to the road. "I'm just…"

"Tired?" She asked a smile breaking across her face.

"Yeah" He sighed dejectedly returning his hand to the gear stick.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you're a stubborn pr-"

"I'm not stubborn" He protested.

"You are" Zoe laughed.

"I'm not"

"You're just contradicting yourself the longer you do this" She pointed out.

"Alright smartarse" Dan chuckled.

"Oi!" Someone Tom shouted from the back of the van. "Less of that language Morgan!"

"Yes, Sir!" Dan shouted back…

* * *

"Right" Frank said stepping out of the van after it pulled up on the grounds. He pulled a silver briefcase out of the back of the van.

"The party starts at Seven O'clock. It's six now so let's look alive people" Frank opened the case revealing 8 ear pieces. "They're more discreet then your communicators and that's the whole point of this mission; to keep the cover" The team took the ear pieces.

"These are so cool" Dan cooed happily putting one on his ear. The device was black with a blue band running around the edge. It was an oval shape and had a small piece of plastic that ran across his cheek bone: the microphone.

"Now, for the good stuff" Frank rubbed his palms together and pulled out another silver case.

"Dan, Zoe" Frank threw blue jump suits at them. "You'll act as cleaners"

"Joy" Dan sighed.

"Oscar, Carrie" Frank passed them both a pair of binoculars. "By moving the focuser you'll be able to zoom in on anything 500 meters"

"Nice" Carrie whooped taking it from him.

"For Keri and Aneisha" Frank began passing them both a pair of sunglasses. "These will allow you to see if anyone is carrying anything upon entering the party"

"Got it" Keri said putting them and looking at the wall of the mansion.

"And, something special for Blane and Daisy" Franks said with a grin. "First of all, smaller ear pieces" Frank handed them the earplug-like devices. They were transparent and were barely visible.

"Epic!" Blane said enthusiastically putting the device in.

"For Blane, cuff links that act as cameras and recording devices"

"Even more epic" He said even more enthusiastically a grin splitting his face in half. Daisy elbowed him in the stomach before he lost it completely.

"And for Daisy," Frank continued ignoring the face Blane was pulling at Daisy. "Earrings that will pick up a conversation through 4 ft of concrete and anywhere up to 40 ft around you"

"Cool" She shrugged "These better go with my dress" She warned.

"Of course" Frank shook his head.

"On that note" Stella said walking back into the van and handing Blane and Daisy their disguises. "We'll be on surveillance with Rose and Tom the whole time" She added. "Now go and get changed you two"

"Why don't we get cool flashy gadgets?" Dan asked in the tone of a five year old who had been denied candy.

"Let's just say that you have enough distractions" Frank gave him a knowing grin as Dan rolled his eyes and Zoe blushed.

* * *

Blane was stood just outside of the entrance. He was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, black pants and narrow and very finely polished black shoes. He was fixing cuff link gadgets into place whilst Keri ran a comb through his hair calming the messy bush until it fell with a neat parting on the right side of his head.

"Did it have to have a cummerbund?" Blane growled through his communicator fiddling with the item of clothing around his waist before Keri slapped his hands away.

"Well it was either that or a waistcoat" Stella replied. "And I don't know what you're supposed to wear at these things"

Blane shook his head furiously.

"You look great" Keri said enthusiastically removing her hands from his head.

"I haven't even tied my bow tie" He replied deadpan.

"Well I haven't got a clue how you do that" Keri laughed.

"This is going really well" Blane said sarcastically. "Where the hell is Daisy?" He demanded looking at his watch: 6:47. "People are going to start arriving soon"

"Blane, you of all people should know that you can't rush that woman when it comes to how she looks" He heard Rose say through his earpiece. He cocked his head to the side as a reply before remembering that she couldn't see him.

"I guess you're right" He hummed.

The sound of the doors opening made Keri and Blane look around. Keri "OO"ed loudly whilst Blane's eyebrows raised so high so quickly they threatened to fly off his face.

Aneisha grinned from ear to ear as she helped Daisy down the stairs in her heels. Daisy was dressed in a long red gown that had a low enough neckline to reveal a modest amount of cleavage. There was a slit from the knee down revealing her beige coloured heels. Her hair was down and fell in curls across her back and shoulders with her fringe across her face.

A smile tugged at a corner of Blane's mouth as he stood there mesmerized with a half grin. Keri could've swore she saw his eyes go slightly foggy.

"Well?" Daisy asked him. "How do I look"

Blane's eyes refocused on hers as he gave her an honest reply:

"Beautiful"

Daisy looked at the ground trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Blane bit his bottom lip in a panic as if he'd said the wrong thing.

Keri and Aneisha grinned at each other.

"Uh" Blane stuttered fiddling with his inside pocket. "Seeing as we're supposed to be engaged..." He pulled a small metal object from his inside pocket and held it out to her. "Saves us from an awkward, improvised conversation as to where it is"

Daisy looked at the ring pressed between his shaking index finger and thumb. It was a simple silver band with a single moonstone engraved into it.

"Where did you get that?" Daisy asked her tone soft.

"It's my mum's. She gave it to me years ago after my dad... you know..."

She nodded her reply. Blane's dad had walked out on him and his brother, Kyle, when he was only six (Kyle being ten). It had put Blane in a bad place for years and years after.

"I've had it just lying in my wallet for a few years now... Might as well put it to good use" He chuckled getting on one knee. "So, Daisy Millar, will you accept this ring and wear it for me on out undercover mission?" A huge grin cracked his face in two as opposed to the sweet, vulnerable one he had been wearing before. Daisy returned his smile.

"Yes" She said in a n over-dramatic voice. Blane fake cried as he got up and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Foreshadowing" Aneisha murmured to Keri who tried not to laugh out loud.

"Well come on then, Mr's Whittaker-to-be" Blane said offering her his arm cocking his head to the cars that were pulling onto the drive as people began arriving.

"We'll see you two later" Daisy said to Keri and Aneisha, linking Blane's arm and walking back up the stairs.

* * *

 **WOO!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if you didn't I tried my best.**

 **Next chapter is when everything kicks off so I'll try to get that to you ASAP (More realistically three-ish days)**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ilygsm**


	5. Undercover

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

 **Sorry it's been awhile hasn't it. Sorry I've a quite a bit on. Anyways guess who's account is turning one tomorrow?**

 **Yup MIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE!**

 **"Harry in the Hunger Games" Will officially be 365 days old as of tomorrow. I may post a birthday one shot I may not who knows...**

 **Anyways moving onto this chapter!**

 **Please R &R it means a lot- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show, just the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 5

Blane was fumbling with his bow tie that Daisy had taught him to do just before entering. He was fidgeting angrily at it.

"Oh lord, Blane" Daisy sighed pulling him aside and unfastening it.

"I tried my best" He huffed.

"Yeah and it was pitiful" She shook her head fastening it for him. Her hands brushing his neck as she put his collar down causing goosebumps to rise there. She straightened a crease in his shirt over his chest and fastened his tux jacket.

"Bloody hell" Blane mumbled.

"Hush" She hissed linking his arm again and pulled him toward where the champagne was being served. She grabbed two flutes handing one to Blane. "That should shut you up"

Once again he pulled a face at her.

"Daisy?" a high pitched voice said from somewhere behind the pair. Daisy whirled around.

"Felicity!" Daisy cooed happily rushing forward to embrace the young woman that was the source of the voice. "Oh my God, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. What about you?" The woman asked.

"I'm great too" Daisy beamed.

She had long blond locks that fell just past her shoulders in curls with two of the front parts clipped backward around her head like a crown of hair. Her eyes were a bright blue and they looked Blane up and down as he smiled at her trying to hide his confused expression.

"And who is this?" She asked her posh accent starting to annoy Blane slightly.

"Oh" Daisy said awkwardly as if only just remembering the reason they were supposed to be there. She pulled Blane forward so that he was next to her and put both of her arms around one of Blane's. "This is Blane Whittaker; my fiancé" She gave the woman a toothy grin as her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "What? When? Where?"

"And Blane, this is Felicity Williams" Daisy said ignoring the questions.

"Nice to meet you" Blane said smiling offering Felicity his hand.

"You too" She cooed the grin getting bigger by the second.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Blane asked.

"Oh, both of our parents used to drag us to these stupid parties all the time. We used to occupy ourselves by taking walks together on the grounds or just chatting" Felicity replied.

"See," Blane nudged Daisy in the ribs slightly. "I told you tell your dad you didn't want to come tonight-"

"Oh no!" Felicity cut him off in mid-sentence "Could he not attend?"

"No" Daisy shrugged. "He had lots of work to do and he's been ill for the past few days so my mum practically forced him to stay home"

"What a shame" Felicity sighed.

"Yes… a shame" Daisy echoed.

"So anyway," The younger woman began changing the subject. "How did you two meet?"

"Well," Blane began but a firm pinch to the inside of his arm silenced him.

"We've actually known each other for a very long time" Daisy said with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah," Blane began cautiously, but no pinch came so he continued. "We actually attended the same high school, Saint Hopes high"

"Yeah, we had a little thing during that time but then we went onto different colleges and careers and we just lost contact" Daisy said pretending to sound disappointed.

"But, then we bumped into each other getting coffee two years ago-"

"Literally bumped into each other" Daisy added laughing. "Got coffee all over me, I was soaked through so he offered to drive me home if we could catch up"

"Yeah," Blane also laughed; a genuine one. He thought back to the time he had walked into Daisy entering the MI9 building the other week accidentally covering her in the content of his coffee cup. She had shouted some very strong words of offence and comparisons before she agreed to let him drive her home. Blane made a mental note of the fact that she had used that anecdote.

"And two years later here we are" She giggled looking up at him.

"Here we are" He smiled back.

"Aww" Felicity cooed. "That's adorable; childhood sweethearts reunited by fate"

"Well..." Daisy began.

"Slow down you two" A voice rang through their ears. "Next thing we know you'll be-"

"Tom" Aneisha cut in silencing him...

* * *

"If I was on the run from MI9, where would I hide?" Dan thought out loud as he and Zoe walked down the corridors of the Stately home pushing a cleaning trolley along with them.

"I don't know" Zoe sighed. "Maybe there's some underground place somewhere..."

"Why does this place have to be so bloody big?" He growled.

"Hey you two" Rose's voice rang through his earpiece.

"What's up?" Zoe asked.

"Well Tom and I found some blueprints of the buildings original layout and it looks like there's a whole other floor that isn't on the blueprints now" She told them.

"So we were thinking that maybe he could be hiding on the secret floor" Tom finished.

"Nice theory" Zoe said undoing and retying the belt of her jumpsuit for the twelfth time. "But there's always the possibility that that floor is completely sealed off"

"That's what we were winking" Tom said, his voice was muffled. Zoe was pretty sure it was because he had stuffed two biscuits in his mouth. There was a pause followed by an over dramatic swallow and contempt "aahh" before Tom continued. "But according to the blueprints the entrance to the floor should be your third right" He informed them his voice clearer now from the vacancy of food.

"We'll check it out" Zoe said fumbling again with her belt.

"Will you stop?" Dan asked. "You look great. Stop being so paranoid" He shook his head and pushed the trolley down the corridor leaving Zoe to follow him trying to calm the raging blush on her cheeks...

* * *

"What kind of Stately Home has a skylight?" Oscar demanded toeing the glass oval of the roof.

"This one, now get back" Carrie pulled him from the window. "Or do you want to get out cover blown?"

"Oh give over" Oscar scoffed. "They can't see us from up here" He cocked his head to the floor indicating that he was talking about the people at the party below.

"Still I don't want to risk it" She was looking at the tree line through her binoculars.

"See anything?" Oscar asked.

"Nope" She sighed disappointedly.

"Oh well" Oscar shrugged.

"Wait" Carrie grabbed his arm to display her enthusiasm. "There he is"

She was pointing down at one of the limos that had pulled up in front of the house.

"Where?" Oscar asked looking down his own binoculars at where she was pointing.

Andy stepped out of a limo dressed in a tuxedo much like Blane's. He said something to the driver before closing the door and walking up the steps of the house and out of sight.

"Guys" Keri's voice cut in over the earpieces. "I don't mean to scare you guys but we just saw Chambers-"

"Going through the front of the house, yeah we saw" Carrie cut in.

"Looks like he's been invited" Tom's voice said.

"Blane, Daisy- don't respond, but make sure you keep your eyes on Chambers" Rose told them.

"Dan, Zoe any developments on that secret floor?" Tom asked them from inside the surveillance van.

"No. But I thought you said Chambers was here" Dan replied.

"He is, but that floor could still be a lead" Rose said with a sigh. "Keep us updated"

"Affirmative" Zoe said before cutting out.

"Ugh" Rose huffed. "This was just supposed to be getting Intel, now Andy's here. What if he tries something stupid and they all get hurt?" She asked.

"Rose" Frank said sitting in the vacant chair next to her. "They're going to be fine"

"How do you know that?" Tom pointed out.

"Because they're all good at their jobs" Stella said joining Frank at his side. "They've all been trained for situations just like this"

Tom nodded a tense smile on his face.

"Guys, be careful" He said before removing his headset and opening a packet of biscuits...

* * *

"Looks like this is a dead-end" Zoe sighed as the rounded the corner and saw that the wall had been plastered.

Dan was running his hand over the wall feeling the plaster beneath his fingers. He pulled his hand away from the wall and saw that dust from the wall ad exchanged onto his fingertips.

"Bingo" He grinned.

"What now?" Zoe asked.

"Look," He showed her his hand. "It's fresh. I'd say this wall was only finned being plastered today" He moved his hand further up and felt the wall was still wet. "See" He showed her his hand again this time the white of the wall was more obvious on his hands.

"So?" Zo asked.

"So," Dan began. "This wall was only put in recently meaning that the secret floor is still accessible"

"How do you suppose we get in there?" She asked.

"Like this" Dan said picking up the broom from the trolley and preparing to hit the wall...

* * *

Daisy was searching everywhere for Blane. He told her he was going to get some champagne for the pair of them ten minutes ago. Felicity had excused herself from the conversation when a tall brunette man with particularly bright eyes had offered her a dance when people began to filter onto the dance floor, leaving Daisy to find Blane alone.

She just made it to the drinks table before she saw Blane with two flutes in his hand stood opposite a blond woman that Daisy recognized immediately and made her stomach turn: Jennifer Myers. Daisy sighed. Jenny Myers was the same age as Daisy and just as privileged, but of course when your father is the host of the parties you instantly outshine everyone else. Not to mention the fact that Jenny was drop dead gorgeous… and she knew it too. She would flirt with any man she made eye contact with. Not that this gave her the right to push everyone else around at the parties…. Not that it stopped her.

Jennifer was dressed in a long black dress that had a plunging neckline... how original. Her long blond hair was flowing down her back in delicate curls her hazel eyes staring at Blane hungrily.

"Daisy Millar? Wow" Daisy head her say whilst playing with the button of Blane's tux. "She was always so quiet at these things. I'm surprised she managed to bag a guy like you" Her tone was flirtatious as she ran her hand across Blane's forearm.

"Oh, that's interesting" He said awkwardly.

"You seem like you'd like a bit more fun" She chuckled taking one of the flutes from Blane's hand, downing it and entering his space.

"Guess some people never change" Daisy huffed under her voice before realizing that she was white hot mad. Who did she think she was? Considering the fact they were talking to Daisy, she assumed the fact that Blane was engaged- fake engaged to her had cropped up. So who the hell is she to put her hands on his shoulders and stroke the little line of stubble on his jaw like she had every right? How dare she even look at Blane like that?

"Darling" Blane said happily taking a step back when Daisy came into view walking towards them like she was going to slap someone.

"Oh hey, Daisy. Nice to see you" Jennifer said without a hint of awkwardness in her voice as if it didn't matter that Daisy had just caught her fondling her fiancé- fake fi- oh never mind.

"Felicity was asking after you" She grabbed Blane's forearm. "See you around Jenny" She smiled spitefully threading both her arms through Blane's and turning him away from her.

"Well she was..." Blane began trying to find the right word. "Friendly" Daisy scoffed.

"Handsy more like" She sneered.

"Thanks for saving me by the way" He said with a look of genuine gratitude on his face.

"She was just marking her territory" Keri's voice rang through their earpieces.

"Mind on the mission please, Keri" Frank cut in. Daisy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just saying" Keri chuckled...

* * *

"There" Dan smiled triumphantly "Piece of cake" He threw the broom to the side and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had cracked the plaster in the wall before completely tearing it down revealing a door.

"We're so screwed" Zoe sighed.

"Nah, we're not" He shrugged opening the door and walking down the stairs that were before him. Zoe followed reluctantly.

The corridor was dark. Zoe assumed that the corridor had not been in use for a very long time considering there was inches of dust on the stairs... wait a minute...

"Footprints" Zoe pointed toward the marks in the dust where the sole of someone's shoe had recently been placed.

"Rose" Dan whispered through the earpiece. "Looks like that secret floor was a lead after all"

"Why what have you found?" Tom asked.

"There're footprints on the stairs: someone's been down here recently" Dan explained.

"Okay, you investigate and keep us informed" Rose commanded.

"Course" Dan relied before the line went dead.

The pair continued down the stairs until they reached the ground.

"This place really is disgusting" Zoe sighed.

"Shush" Dan pulled her behind a box that was on the floor "Listen" He whispered.

Zoe could hear people talking from somewhere in the room. Dan gestured for them to go further into the room. They rounded a corner and saw, in the dim light that the single oil lamp offered, a man hunched over a table talking to himself over a table. There was a faint ticking noise.

"How did they find us…" Was the only audible thing Zoe heard him say.

Dan slipped the spy pod out of his pocket and went to take a picture before they heard the door at the top of the stairs open...

Oscar and Carrie made their way down to the ground floor to join Keri and Aneisha.

"What do we do?" Keri asked.

"I say we go inside and tail Chambers" Oscar proposed.

"No" Carrie said seriously. "Don't you think it would look a bit weird, four people in black walking around inside. He's bound to notice one of us"

"Then he'll know we're onto him" Aneisha added.

"Exactly" Carrie said.

"Okay then what do you think we should do?" Oscar asked defensively.

"We could join up with Dan and Zoe, and leave Chambers at the party" Keri offered. "I mean, I'm sure Blane and Daisy can handle him..."

"Rose, what are our orders?" Oscar asked.

"I agree with Keri" Stella's voice came from the other line.

"I'm with Stella" Frank added.

"Fine" Oscar threw his hands up as they walked inside…

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **Slight disclaimer for the whole territory marking scene. I kind of took that from a B99 fic I read once upon a time. It was called "Think once, Think twice" If I remember correctly. So yes, nobody call me out on that!**

 **Anyhoo Next chapter coming sooner hopefully.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ilysm**


	6. New Record

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY "HARRY IN THE HUNGER GAMES"**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **That's right people. I have officially had no life for one whole year... oh well.**

 **So I was going to write a cool birthday one shot... but I had no time and yeah... but oh well I'm updating early for you... be grateful..**

 **anyho this chapter is dramatic... :) This is when stuff gets dark... just a warning...**

 **Please R &R- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show. I just own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Blane, it's Chambers" Daisy said grabbing his arm.

"I know I saw" Blane said fumbling with his cufflinks. "Better start getting some footage" He whispered. "Come on"

Blane pulled her onto the dance floor and angled himself so that when his hand was placed on Daisy's hip his cuff-cams would get a clear shot of Andrew. Daisy tried to ignore the sparks that seemed to rush through her body from his touch. She put one of her hands on his shoulder as he cupped the other in his own.

"Is he still there?" Blane asked.

Daisy took a step forward and placed her head on Blane's shoulder. To an onlooker it was a romantic gesture. To her it was looking over his shoulder without being obvious.

"Yes" She whispered. Andy was stood with his hands in his pockets. He was sporting a pair of glasses with his tux and kept pushing them up as they were slipping down his nose constantly.

"Good" Blane's hand moved further up her back. They were swaying along to the beat of the slow melody.

"Hey" He chuckled. "I just realized that I'm getting that slow dance you promised me at prom that I never got"

Daisy blushed.

"I genuinely forgot about" She mumbled.

"Of course you did" He laughed out loud that time.

"I'm being serious" She insisted.

"Sure you are"

"Shut up" She silenced his with a hit to the chest. His hand wandered back down to rest comfortably in the small of her back. His hand fit there. Daisy could feel the warmth of his hand through her dress.

"Well I'm not-"

"Blane he's on the phone" Daisy put the hand that was on Blane's shoulder to her earrings and pressed a little button that was on the front before turning the stone in it.

"What's he saying?" Blane whispered into her hair where his head was resting.

"He's talking about us" She said. Blane's grip on her back tightened.

Andy seemed to be arguing with someone on the other line.

"I told you I was through with you" He hissed under his breath. His voice was deep and croaky and he spoke with a notable Lancashire accent. There was a pause. "I gave you what you asked for" Another pause. "I will. If you give her back to me" Once more there was a pause "You said you'd give her back if I got you the files… I didn't tell anyone… I don't know how they got here okay? I swear I didn't tell anyone… Stan I- Please-" Daisy saw him pull the phone away from his ear before pocketing the device and leaving the room with surprising speed.

"Guys he's heading for the corridors" Daisy said.

"On it" Keri's voice came from the other end. "You stay there in case he comes back"

"Sure"

"What did he say?" Blane whispered into her ear. It was only now that Daisy realized how close and tangled in each other's arms they had become in their attempt to look normal.

"Uh…" She stepped out of his space feeling strangely cold without his arms around her. "I'm not sure. He was talking to someone called Stan" She began turning her earring device off. "He said something about giving "Her" back if he got the files"

"You don't suppose they were talking about-"

"Melissa? That's what I thought" She shrugged. "Anyways keep your eyes open"

"Yes Ma'am" Blane mocked…

* * *

"Stan!" Someone shouted. There was the sound of footsteps down the stairs.

The man at the table chuckled triumphantly stepping away.

"Stan! I'm through with this. I got you what you asked for now give her to me" Andrew Chambers appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"How did you get down here?!" The man who was now I identified as Stan demanded his voice raspy. "I plastered the entrance!"

"Well someone's broken through" Andrew said pushing his glasses nervously up his nose.

"Tell me the truth" Stan screamed whirling around pointing a handgun at Andy who cowered with his hands up in front of him.

"I am! Even go and look" Andrew's voice broke. Stan pointed toward the stairs with his gun. "Go, I'm right behind you"

Chambers did as the man asked. Stan turned around and pressed a button on the device he had been tinkering with beforehand and followed him.

There was the sound of the door closing before Dan jumped over the boxes and ran toward the table.

"Zoe" He said solemnly "It's…" The device had a digital clock on it and smelt musty and slightly like chalk. "It's a bomb" He sighed, a bead of sweat beginning to run down his forehead.

"No" Zoe rushed forward to see that the bomb would go off in three minutes.

"We- we need to defuse it" She stuttered.

"I- I don't think I can" He replied his voice weak. He was fumbling with the device. It was unlike any bomb he had seen before.

"Let me see" Zoe said pulling his hands away and looking at it herself. It was true. Neither of them could defuse the bomb. There were no wires exposed that they could cut or any way of slowing the clock. "We have to evacuate the entire building"

"Agreed" Dan said beginning to walk toward the stairs. "Guys you need to evacuate. We found a bomb underground. We don't know how powerful it is and want to prevent casualties. It's going to go off in three minutes"

"Oh my God" Keri gasped. "We're on it"

There was a clatter from further into the room that stopped Dan and Zoe in their tracks.

"Who's there?" Dan asked his voice recovering its authority. Another clatter was the response.

"Knock twice if there is a person in this room" Zoe said.

Two bangs sounded from the back of the room. The pair ran toward the sounds. Zoe picked up the oil lamp on the table and flooded the back of the room in light. Sat on the floor at the back of the room was Melissa Josephs. She flinched at the light slightly her dark brown hair hell across her face. She had been gagged and her hands and legs were tied together. She had make the knocks by slamming her shoulder into the box she was sat next to. Zoe rushed forward and pulled the gag off.

"Melissa Josephs?" Dan asked.

"Yes, that's me. How did you know?" She asked her accent the same as Chambers.

"We've been looking for your fiancé" Zoe explained as Dan pulled a pen knife out of his pocket and cut her bindings free.

"Andy? What for? Wait? Who are you?" Melissa asked her eyes flashing from Dan and Zoe at top speed so much so that they appeared as a green blur as she rubbed her wrist that were covered in a particularly nasty rope burn.

"My name is Dan Morgan and this is Zoe. We work for a top secret government organization called MI9" Dan said.

"Wh- What? MI... So you're spies… like James Bond?" She asked.

"Yeah, shaken not stirred and everything, we'll explain later, but there is a bomb over there so we need to get out before it blows up.

"A bomb?" Melissa shrieked as Zoe helped her up and across the room when it became apparent she had injured her leg.

"Yes so we need to-"

"He's locked us in" Dan's voice said from the top of the stairs, serious and stern.

"What?" Zoe asked her voice echoing off the walls.

"He's locked us in" Dan repeated slamming his shoulder into the door. "He's jammed it. There's no way we're getting this open"

"So we're stuck down here with" Zoe looked at the clock on the bomb "With one minute before we're blown to-"

"Wait" Melissa cut in. "There's a huge cupboard over here" She limped back the way they came through a sea of cardboard boxes and turned a corner followed by a sea of wooden boxes. "Here" She sighed triumphantly. Before them was a metal cupboard that stood as tall as half the room. Dan knocked on the surface.

"Titanium" He laughed as he opened the doors to it. Zoe and Melissa climbed inside as Dan pulled some boxes up to cupboard creating a wall before climbing in with the women.

Just as he closed the door and wrapped his arms around them there was a huge bang and the three of them felt the pressure. The whole room around them shook and a piece of shrapnel ripped through the metal next to them and into the wall. The intense heat told Dan that the entire room had been engulfed in flames…

* * *

"Excuse me" Aneisha shouted to the room after Oscar, Carrie and Keri had managed to get the music off.

"My name is Aneisha Jones and I work for the Government" She said, authority dripping from her voice. "This building houses a bomb that is set to detonate in two minutes. We need to evacuate now" As soon as she finished the sentence and people started to either move or scream the door the main hall swung open and a gunshot filled the hall.

"STAN!" Chambers shouted so loudly he probably ripped his vocal chords as he ran into the room followed by

Blane whirled around and saw Chambers accompanied by a man in dirty black jeans and grey hood with a leather jacket on top. He was walking over to where the man he had just shot was lay. It was the man that Felicity had been dancing with. He was clutching his stomach and making a strange gargling noise. Felicity screamed and dropped to his side stroking his face.

Stan stood over his and looked at his face. His eyes were cold as he raised his hand and buried a bullet in the man's skull.

Felicity screamed louder as she looked into the young man's eyes that were and still. Daisy wanted to shout for her to move or she'd be next.

"Put the gun down, Stan" Blane's voice came out of nowhere clearing the fog in Daisy's brain. She turned around and saw him, his firearms out and pointed at Stan.

"Blane don't" Daisy pleaded.

"Who are you then?" Stan asked laughing.

"My name is Blane Whittaker, and I asked you to put the gun down" Blane said calmly.

"It's not worth it Stan" Oscar's voice came from the other side of the hall.

"Stand down and let everyone go" Carrie said appearing next to Oscar.

Stan laughed a genuinely amused one.

"Reverse psychology won't work on me darling" He said looking at Carrie. "Besides, I'd say that bomb has about… 30 seconds before it detonates. Not enough time is it?" Stan pointed his gun at an older potbellied man who was balding on top and fired. The man collapsed clutching his gut as Stan let out another laugh.

Blane pulled the trigger but Stan was expecting it. He whirled out of the way of his bullet and fired twice in Blane's direction. Daisy felt a force push her away from him as the two bullets came closer. One of them hit the champagne table smashing four glasses; the other made a home in Blane's left shoulder. He stumbled backwards and Daisy saw blood pour out of his shoulder soaking his shirt.

"BLANE!" Daisy shouted running to his side.

"Idiot" Stan laughed.

Blane dropped to his knees and cradled his shoulder. Daisy pulled his head into her shoulder as she knelt down with him.

"That hurt" He whimpered.

"Shh" Daisy replied running her fingers through his hair.

Oscar tightened his grip on his gun.

"Drop your weapon" Stan said pointing his gun at Carrie. "Or she gets one between the eyes" He grinned.

Oscar did as he asked.

"Now you" Stan said to Carrie. "Or he gets one" He moved the barrel to Oscar.

"Fine" Carrie dropped her gun.

"Good" Stan smiled.

"So, we have: one bomb; ten seconds; two fatalities; a casualty; three people trapped under ground many more up here. That's a new record for me"

He finished his sentence with a smiled before a huge blast filled the hall, knocking the doors off of their hinges and ripping most of the wall out. Everyone was knocked to the floor by the force of the explosion that shook the whole hall. One woman was thrown with so much force that she landed on the drinks table spilling champagne across the floor. Flames blasted through the room consuming most of the hall.

Stan stood in the mist of the chaos as some people tried to get out of the entrance. He pointed his gun at them and fired.

One man crawled out from under the rubble of the door before a bullet made contact with their skull and they fell limp.

"What a day for a party" He chuckled before walking towards where Oscar, Carrie, Keri and Aneisha had fallen.

"NEISH!" Tom screeched down his earpiece. "ANEISHA COME IN!"

"This is Chief agent Stella knight requesting urgent and immediate back up at Tatton Hall"

"Oh my God…" Rose whispered looking at the wreckage through a screen that was receiving the footage of Blane's cuff-cams.

"They're not responding… any of them"

"Blane was shot…" Rose said. Maybe the others would get out, but he was injured… how would he get out?

"They're all dead aren't they?" Tom asked his eyes wet.

"No" Frank's voice was stern. "look" He pointed to another screen that showed a map of Tatton. There were eight red dots still flashing. "They're alive… all of them"

"Let's keep it that way" Tom said jumping into the front of the van and driving at full speed toward the hall…

* * *

 **I said it got dark...**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Please R &R **

**Thanks**

 **ily**


	7. The Aftermath

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm going to Blackpool Pleasure Beach with my school tomorrow so that should be good. Anyways here's chapter seven: Enjoy!**

 **Please R &R it mean** **s a lot- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own any characters or anything taken directly from the show? No! Do I own the plot? AYE!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Blane's eyes flickered open, his vision a hazy blur of bright orange. The ringing in his ears quietened and the only sound was the rumble of the fire around him burning… and the occasional gunshot accompanied by a scream.

He kicked the rubble off of his legs and turned onto his back. Something warm was running down his face. He didn't even need to see it to know that it was blood.

"Oh" He sighed as he rolled back onto his stomach, his shoulder screaming in protest. He pulled his suite jacket away and saw that the entire shoulder and left side of his chest was covered in blood. His vision returned to normal and the room came back into focus.

The hall was a mess. The back wall was had been blown out and one of the staircases had collapsed and lay on its side in the sea of rubble. Most of the hall was engulfed in flames and smoke making it hard to see. He eventually made out his gun in the room and crawled toward it his shoulder complaining. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, his fingers closed around the handle of his gun. He rose to his feet, the smoke from the room making his cough, and limped back to the last place he had been stood.

"Daisy" He shouted into the room. No reply. "Daisy!" He shouted louder.

He thought he heard someone scream his name from the middle of the room. He whirled trying to find the source of the voice; the smoke was blocking most of his vision.

"Blane!" He head Daisy shout. He walked a little further toward the middle of the room and saw her lay on the floor coughing.

"Daisy" He collapsed at her side shedding his tux jacket and putting it around her blood stained shoulders. She had a cut on her forehead and a split lip, but nothing too serious.

"Blane" She screeched pulling him into the tightest hug he had ever received making him tighten up in pain "I- I thought you'd be dead" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm fine" He insisted prizing her off of him due to the pain. She cupped his face in her hands stroking the point on his jaw were a piece of shrapnel had hit him and was bleeding. "I'm fine" He repeated in a softer tone this time.

"D-Daisy?" A weak voice rang out from the center of the room. Blane recognized the accent anywhere.

"Felicity!" She shouted running toward the woman who was covered in shrapnel from the ground. Daisy began to toss the shrapnel off of her legs to free her. Blane would have helped had his eyes not found the figure of a man stood halfway down the remaining staircase. His head cocked to the side before Blane saw his arm raise aiming at the chandelier above them.

"Daisy, get back!" Blane shouted grabbing her arm with his good one and dragging her out of the way just as a gunshot bounced off the walls and the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the hall.

Blane pulled Daisy to the ground covering her with his own body as the huge glass chandelier fell to the ground and sent glass shattering everywhere. Daisy buried her head in his shoulder to protect her eyes from the tiny particles that were flying around the room.

After Blane thought it was safe he rolled off of her. She went to return to helping Felicity when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No..." She whispered before running toward where the chandelier had fallen. "No" She repeated.

Blane realized what was wrong.

Under the glass ruins lay the still body of Felicity Williams. Blane dropped to her side and put his hands on her shoulders. Daisy was brushing her hair through her fingers and crying. The skeleton of the chandelier had severed her stomach. Blood was pouring of of the wound, soaking the floor below her.

"She- she was cool" Blane stuttered.

"She was" Daisy sobbed.

"I'm so sorry" Blane sighed. "This is all my fault"

"Don't be ridiculous" She mumbled. "It's that idiotic Stan's fault"

Blane tried to pull himself up but his shoulder couldn't take the strain making him tumble onto his back.

"Blane" Daisy crawled to his side and saw that his would was bleeding even worse now. "We- we've got to get you out of here" She stuttered putting his good arm around her shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

"I'm fine" Blane insisted finding his feet.

"No you're not" She shot back "We've got to find the others"...

* * *

Dan opened his eyes his arms still wrapped around Melissa and Zoe. The whole cabinet was hot to the touch and Dan was pretty sure, due to the pain, that he had a burn on jawbone and a pretty bad one on his back and arm.

"Zoe, are you okay?" He asked shaking her shoulder.

"Dan?" He heard her mumble from his chest. She looked up to see him staring back at her. Her lip was bleeding "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Nothing that won't heal" He said with a smile before she nuzzled back into his chest for a hug.

"Melissa?" Dan shook her awake. "You okay?"

Her eyes flickered open and she began to breath very heavily.

"It's okay, you're okay" Zoe said grabbing her shoulders. She seemed to calm down after that and nodded.

"I'm okay" She had a deep gas halfway down her nose that was sending blood oozing down her face and a busted eye brow; one piece.

"Let's get out of here" Dan said bringing his feet up and kicking the door off of its hinges with such force that the wooden box in front of it crumbled. Smoke rushed into the cupboard making the trio cover their mouths whilst trying not to cough. Dan ripped one arm off of his jumpsuit and tied it around his face before putting his hands out. "We have to stay together!" He explained, voice muffled from under the clothing "Give me you hands" He extended his arms and felt them fill each of the women's hands. Zoe's fingers intertwined with his where as Melissa's was politely resting with their palms together.

"This way!" Zoe shouted over the crackle of the fire. In the yellow haze Dan could see that all the boxes in the room had perished in the blast leaving charred remains behind. The entire ceiling of the room was blasted away and it was raining rubble onto them. Dan lead them up the stairs and to some form of back entrance. He slammed his shoulder into the door and led the women out.

The clear night air filled his lungs that were burning from the smoke exposure of getting out of the building.

"What about the others?" Zoe asked.

"We- we'll have to go back in" Dan sighed.

"DAN! ZOE!" The familiar voice of Tom shouted as the surveillance van pulled up at the back entrance and they jumped out of the van.

"TOM" Zoe ran forward and engulfed him in a bear hug that he returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"I thought you guys were goners" He said rejecting Dan's handshake for a one armed hug as Zoe embraced Rose much to her suprise.

"Nah, you know me" Dan chuckled burying his hands in his pockets.

"I've called for back up their on their way" Stella informed them. For now, all we can do is wait" She sighed biting her lip. Frank's arm found it's way around her waist as he placed a comforting kiss to the top of her head.

"They're going to be fine" He insisted.

"What happened to them, do we know?" Dan asked.

Frank let go of Stella.

"Blane was shot by a man that we now know is called Stan. We don't know about the rest of the team" He sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt but can someone please fill me in?" Melissa asked.

The agents heads turned to ward her as if only just realizing there was another person with them

"Melissa Josephs?" Rose asked in surprise.

"How do you all know my name?" She asked.

"Here" Tom lead her to the back of the surveillance van and sitting her down. Frank climbed into the back of the van and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Let's get you three cleaned up" He said opening the kit and taking out some wipes.

As Frank cleaned and patched up their injuries Stella explained what was happening to Melissa.

"Your fiance has stolen top secret MI9 files, we've been tailing him for the past 24 hours trying to determine his whereabouts so we can apprehend him"

"Andy wouldn't do that. He-he works as an accountant..."

"That's his cover job. I'm only telling you this information as I believe that you have a right to know considering the circumstances. Chambers works with us. He works for the government in military intelligence: 9. He has been on the run from us, but we tracked him back to here"

"He- he's in there?!" Melissa demanded. Her nose was now covered with a plaster and she had butterfly stitches on her eyebrow.

Stella looked down.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"And it was all Stan?" She demanded. "I'll kill him"

"You know Stan?" Dan asked.

"He and Andy were really close. They had a falling out a couple of weeks ago, I don't know what over, but I thought it must have been pretty bad because Stan broke into our house last week and kidnapped me. He told Andy to get the files or he'd kill me" Her eyes were glazed over with tears. "I had no idea what they were talking about- I" She buried her head in her hands and burst into tears. Rose sat next to her and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry" Rose assured her. "We've got the best spies in all of MI9 in there. They'll get him out"

"Guys!" Tom shouted from his perch on the chair watching the screens. "It's Carrie" He pressed a button on his earpiece. The rest of the team put theirs on.

"Guys? Is anyone there?" She asked coughing.

"Carrie, this is Tom, are you okay?" He asked almost falling off his chair.

"I'm fine, I've got Oscar here. He's okay I guess, just... bleeding" She whimpered. "And we've found Andy, but he's... he's in a bad way, and I don't know where the rest of the guys are and we lost a visual on Stan" She sighed.

"What's she talking about? What's wrong with him? What's wrong with Andy?" Melissa demanded.

"Carrie don't worry" Stella cut in over her "I've called for back up just keep Oscar and Andy safe until they find you"

"O-okay" She stuttered before the line cut out...

* * *

Keri felt the heat before she saw the fire around her. She opened her eyes and immediately ash flew into them. She sat up and flinched rubbing them.

"Neish..." She mumbled.

A shooting pain in her head silenced her in the search for people. She placed a hand to where her head was hurting and looked down at her hand when she let it fall back in her lap. There was blood on her finger tips.

"Damn" She whispered into the boiling room. She began to crawl through the wreckage looking for anyone who is alive. She feels someone's hand grab her shoulder.

"Hey" Aneisha said weakly. Keri's eyes focused on her face ad she noticed that her nose was bleeding.

"You're bleeding" Keri began before she coughed into her elbow. The part of the room they were in was filling with smoke.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out" Aneisha insisted pulling Keri to her feet and limping her way out of the room.

"Where are Carrie and Oscar?" Keri asked.

"I don't know, when I woke up they were already gone" She said coughing as she pulled Keri out of the front entrance and into the night. Keri collapsed on to all fours and began retching. Aneisha knelt next to her breathing heavily and rubbed her back.

"It's okay" She whispered to Keri "We're okay"

"NEISH" Someone shouted at the top of their voice. "KERI"

Aneisha looked up to see men dressed in full riot gear with fire masks on running into the hall past her. Stella must have called in a SWAT team. Neish made out the form of a person who wasn't in riot gear. They were dressed in jeans with a black T-Shirt and braces. She pulled herself from the ground when she realized who it was and broke into the best run she could despite her injuries.

"TOM" She screamed back before they collided their arms entangling each other with a warm embrace. The force of the impact made them spin around slightly as she buried her head in his shoulder and clutched the back of his T-shirt with all her might as he pulled her onto her toes with his arms around her waist.

"I thought I'd lost you" He whispered.

"I'm okay" She replied with a chuckle.

"Keri are you okay?" Rose asked rushing forward and helping her to her feet.

"No" she replied simply feeling like she was going to throw up her stomach before doing something close to the equivalent. Rose pulled her hair back out of her face as she proceeded to be sick.

"Get it all out" Rose encouraged rubbing her back.

"I-I think I'm done" She stuttered. "Where are the others?" She asked looking at the SWAT members running around inside.

"Dan and Zoe Made it out and we've had radio contact from Carrie saying that she was with Oscar" Rose told her.

"And Blane and Daisy?" Keri wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"We don't know" Rose sighed trying to suppress tears as she lead Keri over to where the surveillance van was parked. They had moved it to the front entrance so the SWAT teams helicopter could see them better and land.

"They'll be okay" Keri sighed as she sat in the back and Rose began to dab at the cut on her cheekbone.

"I know" Rose smiled...

* * *

 **Well that's that...**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if you didn't i tried so hard...**

 **and got so far...**

 **but in the end...**

 **it doesn't even matter...**

 **I had too fall...**

 **To loose it all...**

 **But in the end...**

 **it doesn't even matter...**

 **Sorry I broke into song again...**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ilysm**


	8. Safe at Last?

**Hey guys!**

 **Let's just get on with it.**

 **Please R &R- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Carrie rolled onto her back as soon as her eyes opened and began to breathe heavily before realizing that this was a bad idea due to the smoke levels in the room. She buried the bottom of her face in the crook of her elbow and coughed heavily.

"Carrie" Someone coughed her name making her look up.

"Oscar!" She shouted and shuffled forward to embrace him she felt him tense up at her hug so she pulled away quickly and looked him over. His hair was ruffled and covered in rubble with two small cuts on his forehead and jaw and a particularly nasty gash on his cheekbone. "Are you okay?" She asked noting his arms still wrapped around her waist. "Oscar!" She shouted when she saw the huge slice in the side of his T-Shirt and jacket revealing the deep wound on the side of his stomach that was causing him to pale and be hunched over slightly.

"I'm fine, but Chambers is… Just come and see" He said pulling her to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Carrie asked as he led her along as he hunkered toward where the back wall had been blown out clutching his side. Carrie guessed that was were Chambers must have been. "What's wrong with-" She was silenced at the sight of Chambers.

He was unconscious his face smudged gray from the rubble that was raining down on them. He had gashes all over his torso that were staining his dress shirt with red. As for his legs, Carrie couldn't even see them under the huge beam that had fallen from the wall and crushed them.

"What happened?" Carrie demanded whirling round. She caught a look of pain on Oscar's face for a split second before he composed himself and repositioned the hand that was cradling his wound.

"I don't know, he was like that when I found him. He- It must've happened when the wall was blown out.

"And what about that?" Carrie pointed o where blood was trickling through his fingers.

"I came around here before looking for other people and then I found Andy and he was awake and he kept pointing at the stairs and the Chandelier and when I looked up there I saw Stan and he shot at the Chandelier and I looked at what it was falling on and I saw Blane pull Daisy out of the way so I shouted on instinct and he just turned the gun to me and fired but it just clipped me and then I came to fine you and I was so shocked that I didn't look where he'd gone and-" Oscar's anecdote had sped up the further into it and more worked up he got before he actually burst into tears.

"Shh" Carrie said standing in front of him and wiping his tears away. She pulled her communicator out and put it to her ear.

"Guys? Is anyone there?" She asked coughing.

"Carrie, this is Tom, are you okay?" He sounded panicked but also like her voice was the best thing he'd heard.

"I'm fine, I've got Oscar here. He's okay I guess, just... bleeding" She whimpered looking at Oscar who moved his hand away from his injury for a second, winced, then replaced his hand. "And we've found Andy, but he's... he's in a bad way, and I don't know where the rest of the guys are and we lost a visual on Stan" She sighed.

Carrie heard a commotion on the other line for a few seconds before Stella's commanding voice cut it/

"Carrie, don't worry. I've called for backup just keep Oscar and Andy safe until they find you"

"O-okay" She stuttered before the line cut out. She pocketed her device before regaining her composure and rubbing her palms together. "We need to get this beam off of him"

"Right" Oscar walked around the side and began to pull.

"I meant I need to" She corrected herself.

"Carrie-"

"No arguments. See if you can get a response from Chambers" She ordered and began to pull the beam up she made it a few millimeters before an almighty scream made her drop it abruptly triggering an even louder scream.

"Listen mate," Oscar said to Andrew who was now awake and pulling at his legs that were under the beams. "You've got to calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Andy screamed a little quieter. "You're not the ones who've got a pissing- whatever this is on your legs for f-" Another scream escaped his lips after a surprisingly hard tug at his legs making the beam turn over and a sickening crack escape from his right knee cap, only this time it was more controlled as he tried not to attract attention to them.

"Listen" Carrie said to him. "I'm going to pull this up and then Oscar's going to drag you out of the way. Is that okay?"

"Make it bloody quick!" He hissed.

"Hey, we've got the right to just leave you here to die!" Carrie shot back "You're the one who's been stealing and handing over MI9 files to KORPS!"

"I didn't hand them over to KORPS at all!" Andrew argued. " I obtained them in order to get my fiancé back!"

"Your fiancé?" Carrie asked confused. "Melissa?"

"How did you know-"

"Guys! Another time please" Oscar cut in grabbing Andrew's underarms in preparation to pull him away.

"Right… On the count of three… One… two… three" Carrie pulled with all her strength and the beam lifted just enough for Oscar to drag Chamber out from under. He made a noise that was a cross between a groan and a scream that Carrie would have laughed at had she not seen the state of his right leg.

The beam had torn straight through his thigh and blood was pulsing out of the wound. His knee was bending to the side and Carrie was trying hard not to vomit. His left leg seemed to have escaped most of the damage with just a deep gash to the shin.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit" He repeated digging his fingernails into his palms. Carrie shed her jacket and pressed it to his leg to try and stop the blood flow.

"Oscar, we need to get him out of here now" Carrie said.

"I can't carry him" Oscar sighed, his face growing paler and paler.

"Then it looks like we've got a situation"…

* * *

"No way Dan!" Frank shouted again.

"Come on, I've barely got a scratch on me; let me help" Dan pleaded.

He and Frank were stood in the back of the surveillance van tending to people that had been pulled out of the building by the SWAT team.

"Barely a scratch?" Frank laughed "Dan you've got a huge first degree burn on your shoulder! We don't want it any worse!"

"I can search the place faster than they can! Just let me go!" Dan pleaded.

"For the last time no!" Frank had accidentally let his frustration out of the man whose forearm he was bandaging it up and had bound it way too tight. He sighed and apologized to the man before taking it off and restarting the process with more care this time.

"Fine" Dan through his arms up and walked away.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked him as he stormed up to her.

"Frank wouldn't let me go back in" He sighed folding his arms like a five year old who had been denied the toy they wanted in the shop.

"Why the hell would you want to go back in anyways?!" Zoe demanded. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Of course I don't! I just…" Dan let his arms fall to his side. "I just feel so powerless stood here not being able to do anything"

Zoe gave him a sympathetic look.

"I mean… those are our colleagues in there and, if I'm honest, I'd like to get to know them better. We all seem to get on. Just look at the way Rose helped Keri when she got out. They barely know each other, but there's just some instant click with us and I want to be able to prove that to them"

Zoe's arms slipped around Dan's waist and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"They know that" She whispered into his shoulder where her head was resting.

"That's just it though, they don't" Dan huffed. Zoe pulled her head from his shoulder to look at him. His soot-stained face had wet streaks down it. "I really want to help them… both Blane and Oscar are hurt… they could-"

"Don't" Zoe silenced him.

"Sorry" He sighed pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm going to go and check on Keri" Zoe said letting her hands drop from the back of his neck where they had wandered. "Stay out of trouble" Dan let go of her and scratched his neck.

He looked over at Tom who was wiping the blood from Aneisha's face, his eyebrows furrowed, then over to Keri. She was sat on the edge of the surveillance van with a blanket around her, Rose handed her a cup of what Dan assumed was tea whilst Zoe rubbed her back comfortingly.

"What am I doing?" Dan asked before breaking into a run toward the door of the building and into the flames once again ignoring Zoe screaming his name…

"We're almost there Blane" Daisy said. She was half dragging him along now, desperately trying to ignore the increasing heat of the room. The was only a few meters away.

"Just go"

Daisy looked down at Blane who had slipped and was now on all fours trying to steady his breathing.

"What?" She shouted. "Don't be stupid!"

"Daisy, I can't-" Blane sighed before he was cut off by retching. A horrible mixture of blood and saliva trickled out of his mouth. "I can't go any further"

"I'm not leaving you" She shouted over the sound of the fire.

"You've got to!" Blane shouted back his voice steadier now. "We both know that only one of us is going to make it out"

"Don't you dare!" Daisy shouted kneeling in front of him and grabbing his lapels.

"It should be you, Dais" Blane said moving a loose strand of hair out of her face. "You deserve it more than me" His fingers tickled her jaw line as a tear came into contact with his thumb that was brushing her cheek gently.

"I'll be okay" He said choking on his words.

"I'm staying with you" She sobbed tugging on his lapels.

"No" He laughed. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. You're going to do really well on all your missions and meet someone who makes you laugh and-"

"You make me laugh" Daisy cut him off with. Blane smiled into his sob.

"Don't make this harder… please" He begged.

"Blane come on" Daisy pulled him to his feet and gave him a few seconds of breathing time.

"I'm sorry… don't hate me… I really liked you …" He said to her through tears kissing the top of her head.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked. Her question was answered when Blane used the rest of his energy to push her so hard her feet came off the ground for a second before she landed on the floor, lost her balance and toppled out of the doorway just before a figure ran past her into the building and a huge piled of ruble above the doorway collapsed blocking the door

"BLANE!" Daisy screamed looking at the doorway in awe, her mind still processing what ad just happened.

"Daisy" Someone saying her name pulled her back to the present. Her eyes focused on Rose's familiar face.

"Blane" She said grabbing Rose's shoulders. "Blane pushed me out"

"He what?" Rose asked pulling Daisy to her feet.

"Oh my God he's dead isn't he?" Daisy's knees buckled and she brought them to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Daisy slow down… tell me what happened" Rose said wrapping Blane's tux jacket around her more tightly…

* * *

"Carrie! Oscar!" Someone shouted from behind them. Carrie whirled around to see Dan dragging Blane along behind him.

"Dan?" Carrie shouted back confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dan asked.

"We need to get Andy out, but I can't carry him" Oscar sighed. "What happened to Blane?"

"I don't know, I found him like this" Dan said propping Blane up against his shoulder. "He's losing too much blood" He added gravely.

Dan looked around the room for a few seconds.

"Look, there's a way out there!" He shouted pointing to a door he knew lead right to the back entrance that he, Zoe and Melissa had escaped through before.

"Carrie, I need you to take Blane. He's still conscious you just need to help him walk. I'll take Andy"

Carrie nodded and stood up taking Blane off of Dan.

"Hey, Blane how you doing, huh?" She asked him.

"M'fine" He mumbled.

Dan walked over to Andy, who had now fallen unconscious, and hoisted him over his shoulders.

"Oscar, get that door open!" Dan shouted to him.

Oscar limped over to where Dan had asked him to open the door and kicked it off of its hinges. Dan jogged through the door after Carrie who seemed to be doing better with Blane that he had… maybe it was the familiarity in her voice… Dan thought it was more likely to be the fact that she kept mentioning Daisy's name in her encouragements.

Oscar appeared next to Carrie and helped her drag Blane along whilst Dan opened the door by dropping Chambers for a second and slamming his shoulder into the door several times. After it opened Carrie, Oscar and Blane rushed out whilst Dan picked Andrew up again and followed them out again.

"We're safe now, Andy" Dan whispered to the man on his shoulders. "We're safe"…

* * *

 **Sorry if that felt a bit rushed. I was absolutely shattered when I wrote this.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if you didn't I tried my best**

 **Next chapter up soon.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	9. I've Had Better News

**Hey guys!**

 **Kind of short but eh, well.**

 **I went to my school's art festival tonight where two of my friends had their heads shaved to raise money for Teenage Cancer Trust. It was both beautiful (because the charity had helped their friend in the year above us who had leukemia)and terrifying(because they were crying and stuff... It was emotional).**

 **Anyhoo on with this!**

 **Please R &R- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I own noffinc but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Dan had barley put Andy in the safety of an ambulance ,where a team of paramedics were now desperately trying to staunch his blood flow, before there was a flash of red hair and a pair of arms found their way around his neck.

"You idiot!" Zoe sobbed into his shoulder clinging to his back with all her might making him stumble into the hug slightly. "You could have died! You're so stupid! You were safe!"

"I'm okay" He whispered into her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to die! I thought I was never going to see you again!" She wailed hysterically. "I thought you were going to leave me!"

"Hey" Dan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away slightly so that he could look at her. Zoe's hands dropped from his shoulders to rest on his stomach.

"I'm never going to leave you" He said seriously before cupping her face with both of his hands and pressing his lips to hers. One of her hands rose to his elbow for a second before finding a comfortable rest on his shoulder, the other tangling itself in the blond strands.

"Never" He whispered again when their lips parted and their foreheads pressed together. His thumbs stroked the tears off of her cheeks before he kissed her again. This kiss didn't linger for as long as the first but Dan pulled her into him for a hug afterwards that she sank into.

"ANDY!" Someone screamed from behind them make them jump.

"Oh, my God" Melissa Josephs screamed running forward just as the ambulance with Andy in the back pulled away.

"I need to- I need to get to him…" She said trying to control her breathing.

"Melissa," Rose appeared at her side rubbing her back. "Come on, we'll drive you up there now"

"It was you, weren't it?" Melissa asked she had slipped into her accent even more now that she was eyes steadying a gaze on Dan. "You carried him out?"

"Um…" Dan let go of Zoe and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah... I mean… Oscar and Carrie found him-"

She cut Dan off with a hug.

"Thank-you so much" She sobbed. "W-without you he'd probably be…" She let out another sob.

"Uh, no problem" Dan smiled putting an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Now, go and see him. Because he's going to need you there when he wakes up" Dan smiled warmly down at her.

"I- I will… Thank-you" She said walking back toward Rose who led her away.

"Well, that was nice" Zoe cooed intertwining her fingers with Dan's when he took her hand.

"Yeah it was" He grinned giving her hand a squeeze…

* * *

"Are you sure none of you have seen Daisy?" Blane asked the paramedic stitching up his shoulder for the hundredth time.

"Mr Whittaker as I have said at least twenty times already, she rode with Miss Summers to the hospital to get her checked over. I'm sure you'll find her soon. In the meantime please sit still or you'll make it worse" The brunette huffed sticking the suture into Blane's shoulder skin for a final time. The black haired man that stood before Blane holding his blood transfusion bag up snickered at his partner's short temper.

"Relax, Lizzie" He chuckled, scratching his nose.

"Shut up, Tommy! Just because you got the easy job this time" She shot back hotly as she wrapped Blane's arm in a bandage.

The male paramedic, now identified as Tommy, raised his free hand in surrender.

"There we are" Lizzie said happily taking her gloves off and discarding them in a bin.

"Thanks" Blane pulled a clean T-Shirt (Curtesy of Frank who had provided the whole team with a change of clothes, his consisting of a pair of black jeans, a white T-Shirt, blue hoodie and pair of blue converse) over his bandages. Tommy angled Blane's arm for a sling and tied it behind his neck before Blane slipped of the back of the ambulance.

"Thanks" He said again before grabbing his hoodie and walking away from the ambulance.

"Hey, Blane!"

Blane turned around and saw Dan and Zoe stood before him.

"Hey" He smiled, happy to see a familiar face. "Glad you two are okay"

"Thanks, you too" Zoe grinned.

"Everyone's headed to the hospital. We were just heading over there now, want to tag along?" Dan asked holding up the keys to the surveillance van. "Everyone tagged along with someone else in an ambulance" Dan answered the questioning look Blane gave him.

"Sure" Blane shrugged. "And hey, thanks for the heroics in there. I'd probably still be in there if it weren't for you" He added offering Dan his hand.

"No problem" Dan smiled shaking it as they made their way to the van…

* * *

"Keri!" Rose said happily when she saw her and Daisy in the waiting room after escorting Melissa in the general direction of Andy's ward. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess" Keri said her voice breaking. "Minor smoke inhalation. They said I'll be okay, just a bit sore for a few days. They also gave me this:" Keri held up an inhaler. "In case my breathing gets worse"

"Well I'm glad" Rose smiled "Any news on… Anyone?" Rose asked.

"As far as I know everyone's got off with a couple of stitches" Keri shrugged. "Oscar's been patched up pretty well, he just needs some rest"

"And Blane?"

"I've not heard anything…" Keri dropped her voice to a whisper. "Daisy's going hysterical"

Rose looked over at Daisy (Now comfortably out of her dress and in the change of clothes Frank had provided) who was letting her anger out on the coffee machine that seemed to have stalled.

"He'll be okay… He always is" Rose smiled at the floor.

There was a clatter as the doors to the waiting room opened and Blane stumbled into the room.

"Rose… Keri… Hey" He smiled with a quick wave of his good arm. His other was in a sling. He was a little pale but seemed okay overall "Have you seen-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Someone screamed from the other end of the waiting room.

Blane tried hard not to laugh at Daisy, who had discarded the coffee machine and was storming up to him, in her sweat pant, Ugg boot and vest top combo.

"YOU PUSHED ME OUT OF A BLOODY BUILDING AND LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!"

Blane only stopped laughing when she got arm's length away from him and, instead of embracing or kissing him like he had expected, sent her palm across his face with such force he stumbled back.

"I-thought-you-were-dead" She hissed again, the gap between each word replaced with a push to the right side of his chest until he was backed up against the wall. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I just… I just acted on impulse" Blane said not daring to touch the red mark on his face. The heat he could feel radiating off of it told him all he needed to know. "I just wanted you to be safe" He added.

"The impulse decision? Your impulse was to push me out of a building and get yourself killed?" Daisy's tone had softened

"I'm sorry. But, like I said in there if only one of us was getting out then I would rather have had it be you" He mumbled.

"Oops" Keri whispered to Rose who tried not to laugh.

"Daisy I-"

"Shut up" Daisy ordered stepping forward and burying her face in his chest (Rose couldn't help but notice that Daisy was being very gentle) and wrapping her arms around his waist. Rose heard a small sob escape from Daisy's mouth as Blane's good arm draped around her lower back and pulled her closer to him, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"Don't you ever do that again" She shouted into his T-Shirt.

"I won't" Blane whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. "I promise"

A doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Melissa Josephs?" He asked looking around the room.

"That's me" Melissa jumped up from where she had been curled up in the corner. "Is he okay?"

"I wish I had better news" He began. Rose's ears perked up at that as she, Keri, Daisy and Blane walked over to where the doctor was talking to Melissa.

"Mr Chambers' femoral artery was severed in the accident. That's what caused so much blood loss. To save him from bleeding out we had to cauterize the vein meaning…" The doctor trailed off.

"Meaning what?" Melissa demanded.

"I'm so sorry, we had to amputate his right leg" The doctor sighed. There was a long silence.

"B-but he's going to be okay?" Melissa asked.

"He's expected to make a full recovery… it seems your superiors," He glared at the agents "have ordered us to make him our top priority"

Melissa sighed with relief.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Soon" The doctor told her. "He's just come out of surgery and we're taking some measurements for prosthetics"

"Okay"

"Melissa I'm sorry" Rose began.

"No… no it's fine…" She sighed. "He's still alive… I couldn't care less if he had no legs. I think I can deal with a fake one"

"Of course" Rose smiled…

* * *

After about ten minutes, enough time for the rest of the team to show up, later the doctor came back in and said they could see Andy.

"Rose… will you come with me?" Melissa asked.

"Sure" She smiled jumping up and walking into the room with Melissa.

Andy was lay on the bed propped up by lots of pillows his eyes widened when he saw who had walked in. He almost jumped up before seeming to remember that he was halfway through a blood transfusion that was entering him via a needle in his left forearm. Despite being pale and having a stump just above where his knee should have been, he looked well.

The second Melissa's eyes fell on Andy she rushed forward and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Whoa" Andy chuckled rubbing her back comfortingly as she sobbed. When she eventually raised her head to look at him, he was also crying.

"I- I thought you'd hate me after what I put you through" He whimpered cupping her face in his hands.

"Hate you? Why would you think that? I couldn't hate you… I love you" Melissa pressed her lips against his once again before pressing their foreheads together.

"I'll give you two sometime alone… " Rose said backing out of the room "Nice to see that you're well" She added before practically running from the room.

"Is he okay?" Oscar asked her, standing up as she exited the room Carried pulled him back onto the chair when he winced.

"I'm sure he's been better, but yeah. In the long run he should be okay" Rose shrugged.

"He won't be in any long run for a while" Blane chuckled. A firm elbow to his ribs (careful that it was his right side) from Daisy shut him up.

"Too soon?" He asked her. Her blank expression answered the question for him. "Sorry"

"Well team, I suggest we give Andy and Melissa some space… come back tomorrow to question him" Frank said rubbing his eyes.

"It's been a long night for all of us" Stella added.

"You can say that again" Keri sighed.

"We'll see you all tomorrow, rest up and be here for ten" Frank concluded.

"Nine thirty" Stella corrected him earning an eye roll from Frank.

"Yes, Miss Knight" Tom mocked in a childish voice making Aneisha chuckle loudly…

* * *

 **So the next chapter is kind of boring because it will be a filler but hey ho.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this I tried so hard... (Don't sing Hannah, don't sing!)**

 **Next chapter up soon.**

 **please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	10. Coffee Sounds Good Right Now

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

 **Sorry this took a while I'm quite bad at updating but oh well**

 **This is a very coupley chapter :) Veeeeery coupley *quirks eyebrows***

 **Please R &R it means a lot- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything? No I don't**

* * *

Chapter 10

Zoe was sat with Keri in the waiting room of the hospital whilst Dan was getting checked over. She had her minor burns and cuts patched up pretty quickly, but Dan needed a more thorough examination of his burn. He had, of course, objected insisting that he was fine, but the doctors had managed to get him to agree to getting it dressed.

"God, I'm so tired" Keri moaned rubbing her eyes.

"You should go home" Zoe said. "Get some rest"

"I'm fine" Keri insisted.

Zoe nodded her head and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes (2 minutes and 43 seconds… not like she was counting or anything…)

"Dan kissed me" Zoe said breaking the silence.

Keri spluttered on her coffee.

"Details. Now." Keri demanded turning to her sister with a huge grin.

"There's nothing much to tell…" Zoe tried.

"Nothing much to tell my arse" Keri scoffed. "I think you're forgetting the part where you tell how it felt to be kissed by a boy you've been pining for, for the last five years!" Keri said so quickly she had to take a puff from her inhaler.

"I haven't been pining for him at all" Zoe said.

"You keep telling yourself that lil' sis" Keri pinched Zoe's cheek patronizingly.

"I'm older than you" Zoe pointed out.

"Stop avoiding the question, anyone would think you've got something to hide" Keri took a smug swig of her coffee whilst raising her eyebrows at Zoe.

She rolled her eyes in reply.

"Fine" Zoe put her hands up in surrender.

"You have my full, undivided attention" Keri insisted.

"That's a first"

"What?"

"I said it was amazing" Zoe said quickly. Keri grinned like a small child.

"And…" She egged on.

"Well, he'd just run back into the building to try and find people who were left-"

"Course he did" Keri shook her head.

"And he came out with Chambers on his shoulders and I saw him put him in an ambulance and… I don't know. I was just so happy that he was okay that I ran over there and hugged him"

"Awwww" Keri cooed.

"I said that I though he was dead and that he was an idiot and I thought he's left me. He just pushed be off of him and said that he was never going to leave me and then… He kissed me" Zoe smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, but like, how did he kiss you?" Keri asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoe looked at her like she had two heads.

"I mean, how did he kiss you? Was it chaste, desperate, sweet, sensual?-"

"Okay!" Zoe cut her off putting her fingers in her ears.

"I'll take it as the last one then" Keri chuckled.

"No it was Chaste and sweet!" Zoe shot back.

Keri hummed into her coffee. "Bet it was"

Zoe opened her mouth to argue back but was stopped in her response when the door opened and Dan emerged from it holding his hoodie. He was still in the process of slipping his T-Shirt on when the door opened giving both the girls a nice view of his toned stomach.

"Hey" He said with a grin as he walked toward them. Zoe stood up and was surprised when his arms wrapped around her waist for a hug. She slipped hers around his neck and hugged him back.

"I'm okay" He whispered. It was only then that she realized that she was crying.

"I know" She said taking a deep breath. "I know"

Keri coughed making them pull away.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get going" She said looking at her watch. "Well, I need to get going, but I'll give you two a lift"

"Thanks, Keri" Dan said with a smile. He took Zoe's hand and followed Keri to the car park…

* * *

"You don't have to do this…" Blane tried for the fourth time as Daisy took his keys off of him and opened his front door.

"Yes, I do" She huffed. "You saved my life Blane, It's least I can do to repay the favour"

"You're exaggerating…" Blane began. "But if you really want to repay the favour, I know other ways"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes and focused her attention on walking into his kitchen and boiling the kettle to hide the blush that had gathered on her cheeks.

Blane's flat was spacy. Although Daisy had been in it many times before (under varying circumstances…) it somehow looked different tonight. Less… untidy. It looked more welcoming. Whether it was the fact that her eyes were tired from the long day and slightly glazed over from the held back tears or that the fact she was going into his flat with the intention of looking after him (which, yes, would involve staying the night… On his sofa she might add) that made her eager to get inside and get started.

"Well, anyway. Thanks" Blane smiled. "I get that it's been a rough day for you…" His hand brushed her back. "But, just so you know, I'm here if you need to talk"

Daisy looked up at Blane with a genuine smile.

"Thanks" She said her voice unusually soft.

"No problem" Blane said breaking the contact (that left her back feeling cold without his warm fingers there) and opening his fridge and reaching for a can of beer.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"…Getting a drink…" Blane said looking at her confused.

"You know, you're not allowed to mix alcohol with your pain meds" Daisy said folding her arms.

"No, I know that I've been advised not to. Key word: advised" Blane said cracking the can in his hands open.

"Yeah, but I'm saying that you're not allowed" She walked toward him slowly letting her arms fall to her side.

"Dais…?" Blane began.

Daisy's hand pulled on his hoodie so that he had to step closer to her. Once he was close enough, her hand reached up and snatched to can out of his grasp.

"Well then" Blane huffed after shaking his head and returning to the present and out of those dangerously vivid daydreams.

"Well then" Daisy repeated replacing the beer in the fridge. Blane's eyes shot all over the room once again when she bent down (he was afraid that now they were alone and in his apartment, where there was privacy, that they mightn't be so reluctant to back down from a challenge. Injury be damned!).

"Guess, a cup of tea will have to do" He grumbled walking back into the living room. A slight thud told Daisy that Blane had plonked down on the sofa. She smiled.

Daisy walked back over to Blane's fridge to get milk for the tea and noticed that he only had a loaf of bread and a couple of eggs in there. The only other thing in his fridge was two 6 can packs of beer. Two cans were missing from one.

Daisy's face hardened when she imaged Blane coming home from work and only having a can of beer and not a proper meal.

"Blane!" She shouted.

"Yeah" He shouted back from the living room.

"Fancy getting a takeaway?" She asked bringing in the two tea cups and placing then on the coffee table before sitting next to him.

"Sure" He shrugged taking a huge swig from his tea "You remembered how I like it" Blane smiled.

"Of course I did" Daisy laughed before panicking slightly at how desperate that had sounded. "It's pretty easy to remember how someone likes their drink, Blane"

"I'm still touched" Blane put a hand on his chest dramatically and pretended to well up.

"Oh piss off" She pinched his thigh.

"Ow! Abuse!" He whimpered pushing her in the shoulder so she fell against the arm of the chair.

"Don't be such a wuss" Daisy laughed back.

"I pride myself on it though" He chuckled.

"Oh, of course. Anyway come on, we getting a takeaway or not?" She stood up downing the rest of her tea in one swig.

"Sure" Blane mimicked her actions and got up. She helped him into a jacket a strange sensation filling her stomach when her hands brushed against the bottom of his stomach to zip it up. It made her suddenly feel cold and alone. Why was she really here? To spend more time with Blane? Take advantage of his wounded and weak state by doing things for him so he'd see her in a domestic light and maybe, just maybe, feel the same way?

But what even was he supposed to feel? Overbearing friendship? No. Romantic feelings? Maybe. Love? Yes. He was such an idiot with that silly half grin on his face right now and those big brown eyes staring at her like she was something precious and stupid hair stuck up at all angles that she so desperately wanted to run her fingers through, and she loved it. She loved him. Wait… what? Daisy didn't love him. She couldn't; he was Blane bloody Whittaker for God sake. The stupid, immature, amazing, hilarious and caring Blane Whittaker.

Oh God.

She was in love with him.

The tears she had been holding back suddenly began to erupt from her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat and came out as sobs

"Hey" Blane caught her as her knees buckled and she began to fall she wrapped her arms around him purely for balance. "Daisy, what's wrong?" Blane had her clutched to his chest with his good arm and was stroking her shoulder. It didn't help

"I-I-I just…" Daisy tried.

"Come on" Blane lead her back into the flat. She collapsed onto the sofa and cried hard. "Dais, tell me what's wrong" Blane had pulled her head into his lap and was stroking her hair. The motion comforted her… that was until she realized who was stroking her hair.

"Stop it!" She wailed. "I-I can't"

How was she supposed to say "I'm crying because I've just realized that I'm in love with you"?

"I'm sorry" Blane said straight away.

Daisy sat up and looked at him seriously. She wiped her tears and tried to slow her breathing.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He looked at her with a bemused expression on his face. There was no spite in his voice or confusion for that matter, just genuine concern. She focused on his eyes that were shooting left and right slightly as he focused on one of her eyes… and then the other.

All sense of morality left Daisy as she practically leapt forward and enveloped him in a kiss.

Blane's hands found her waist immediately and pulled her onto his lap so that she was practically straddling him. The kiss was fiery and passionate and nothing she ever expected from Blane but she loved it all the same. Her hands were wondering all over his body feeling his muscles through his clothes.

It was only when Blane's lips wandered down to her neck did she respond by unzipping the jacket she had just put on him (still being very wary of his state) and threw it onto the floor closely followed by her own…

* * *

Aneisha woke with a start.

She had gone to bed straight after the hospital had checked her over, she was so tired and the smoke had made her chest hurt more than she had let on.

She coughed rather violently as she threw the covers off of her legs and walked into the living room for a glass of water. Her TV was on illuminating her flat with a light blue haze.

She heard a clatter from her kitchen that stopped her in her tracks. She slowly made her way into the room with her fists clenched across her body in a fighting stance.

The person in question was looking through her cupboards for some unknown object. The lights were off so she couldn't see very well. Aneisha waited outside the room for them to leave it. When they did she thrust her fist into their stomach making them hunch over before slamming their head into her knee making them fall to the floor.

"Jesus Neish" the heap on the floor grumbled.

"Tom?!" She demanded.

"No, Father Christmas" Tom said sarcastically.

"Oh my God, are- are you okay?" She asked helping him up off of the floor.

"I just wanted some biscuits" He chuckled pointing to the packet that had flown out of his hands.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" She whimpered sitting him down and picking up the biscuit packet off the floor.

"Here" She handed him the biscuits and sat him down on her sofa "I'll get you some ice" She had noticed that his head had come up in a lump and the pain in her knee told him that it must've hurt.

"Thanks" He chuckled when she returned with an ice pack and placed it on his head. She had turned the light on, on her way back to the kitchen meaning she could see the whole of his face properly.

She sat down next to him and folded her legs under her body giving her more height to see Tom's head. There was a small scratch in the middle of the bump that was bleeping very slightly.

"What are you even doing here?" She demanded.

"You asked me to stay" He laughed. "You came in and practically fainted. I had to carry you to your room for God's sake"

"Really?" Aneisha asked. She didn't remember that part, she remembered Tom coming in for… how long was it...? Oh, maybe she had fainted.

"Really. I put you to bed and you mumbled in your, um, unconscious state you asked me to stay. So I did" Tom's cheeks went slightly pink. Aneisha pretended not to notice even though hers had probably gone the same shade.

"Well… thanks" She smiled.

"I won't do it anymore though if this is the way you pay me back" He said poking her in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I thought someone was trying to break in" She laughed.

"Oh sure! The infamous biscuit snatcher" Tom put his hands out for dramatic effect. "Steals your biscuits in the heartbeat that your back is turned" He was using (or trying to anyway) a dramatic voice that sounded like the croaky baritone of a film trailer narrator.

Aneisha laughed so hard that she started to cough.

"Oops… sorry…" Tom sighed rubbing her back.

"It- It's alright" She laughed in between coughs that were making her throat feel like someone had poured hot tea into her mouth and in the surprise of it happening she had swallowed it.

"Ugh she sighed" After she cough breathe properly.

"I'll get some water" She said going to stand up.

"No, I'll get it" Tom grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back to the sofa but she tripped over the coffee table and landed in his lap, her hands clutched the back of the sofa either side of his head . His hand grabbed her thigh to stop her from falling off the sofa completely. They were silent for a second as he looked at her. He was giving her an innocent look of affection that normally would've made her look down and smile, however in this position it made her cheeks burn.

"It's fine really" Aneisha laughed awkwardly breaking the silence and ignoring the huge elephant in the room as she slid off of him "I owe you for the whole" She her hand waved in a circle around her face.

"Yeah, I guess" He laughter was strained from the awkwardness...

* * *

Keri was stood outside of the hospital with her phone pressed to the side of her face. There was a low hum of ringing.

"Come on pick up" She mumbled looking at her watch. It was a quarter past eleven. It wouldn't surprise her if they didn't pick up.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other line.

"Hey, Rose. It's Keri. Can I ask a huge favour?"

"Sure" Rose didn't sound tired, more surprised to get a phone call.

"Well… I was wondering of you could come and pick me up from the hospital?"

"Uh, sure" Rose said. "Where are Dan and Zoe?"

"I told them to go, and that I'd make my own way home. I thought they could do with some space…" She could feel Rose processing what she was hinting at.

"Oh, right" Keri could hear the grin in her voice. "Hey, want to grab that coffee now?"

"You sure? I wouldn't want to keep you up..." Keri was trying to hide the excited tone that was seeping into her voice for a more casual one; it wasn't working.

"You wouldn't be. I was just going over the case, and to be honest and coffee with you sounds pretty good right now" She chuckled.

"Okay" Keri smiled.

"I'll be there in ten"…

* * *

 **Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Coupley!**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed sos if you didn't. I tried so- Oh nevermind"**

 **Next chapter up soon!**

 **Please R &R  
**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**

 **P.S. not my fault my fingers just made it happen don't blame me!**


	11. I Really Would

**Hey guys!**

 **Once again sorry it's been a few days, but it's summer now so WOOOP! More time to do f*ck all with my life besides watch TV shows and write fic!**

 **Anyways here's chapter 11**

 **Please R &R it means a lot- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I feel kind of bad" Zoe sighed.

"Why" Dan asked turning the steering wheel left toward his flat.

"We just left her there, we could have given her a lift, I mean, It's her car" Zoe shrugged.

"I guess, but she offered and I'm waaaay too tired to do much else about it" Dan admitted.

"I suppose" Zoe mumbled.

The rest of the car journey was in silence.

Until...

"Dan, what are we?" Zoe asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked pulling up outside his block of flats.

"I mean, what's going on between us?" Zoe replied. "Are we together now or just friends?"

"Zoe," Dan began turning to her in his seat. "I don't go around kissing my friends" He laughed grabbing her hands. "I like you Zo, and I've wanted something to happen between us for a long time. So now that it has, if it's okay with you, I'd call us a couple"

Zoe grinned before grabbing his hoodie and kissing him again.

Dan was momentarily surprised, but responded by putting once hand in her hair and the other gripped her thigh. Her hands snaked up his chest and rested on his shoulders.

"That's fine by me" Zoe replied parting their lips and pressing her forehead to his.

"Good" He laughed kissing her again.

"Oh, my God" Zoe shouted in the middle of their kiss.

"What?" Dan asked both shocked and amused.

"We're snogging in my sister's car!" Zoe screeched.

"No-one says snog anymore, Zoe" Dan laughed "And that's easily solvable"

Dan vacated the car. Zoe followed his lead and walked around the car to meet him.

"Now, we're "snogging" next to your sister's car" Dan mocked pulling Zoe into him for another kiss.

"Hahah" Zoe hit him in the chest lightly...

* * *

Daisy Millar was kissing him.

Daisy effing Millar was sat in his lap kissing the hell out of him.

Blane's stomach felt like it was going to explode with every touch of her lips. They were soft even though the kiss itself was hungry and almost desperate he was trying to calm her down whilst not insulting her.

Jeez he wanted to just pick her up and carry her to his bedroom but something niggling in the back of his mind prevented him from doing so.

This was Daisy. She could act strong all she wanted but Blane knew that tonight had broken her. She had been caught in an explosion and then had to deal with the fiery aftermath that had almost killed her. He had been shot and almost dies himself had it not been for Dan and Carrie.

"Daisy" Blane tried grabbing her hands.

She shook them free and gripped the back of his neck like her life depended on it. Blane had to stifle his moan when her teeth grazed his bottom lip.

"Daisy" Blane said more stern. He used his good arm to push her back. "No" His tone was serious and seemed to physically harm her as she flinched.

"Did- did I do something wrong?" She asked her eyes beginning to glaze over with unshed tears.

"No!" Blane replied. "Not at all, trust me… I… I really want to, it's just…" Daisy bit her lip nervously. It didn't help him.

"Listen, tonight's been hard for both of us and… I don't want to do something that we're going to regret the morning after" He was trying to read her.

"I wouldn't regret it" Daisy mumbled.

"You would" He chuckled. "You lost your friend today, you nearly lost me too… and Oscar. I don't want to take advantage of you; you'll say things now that you don't mean and I don't want to make tonight any harder for you by putting you in an awkward position. Plus, I'm hurt. I couldn't… you know… anyway"

"Blane… I… I'm sorry…" She looked like she was having a debate on whether or not she should say something. "…I should… I should go" Daisy went to stand up.

"No" Blane caught her wrist. "If it were any other night, Dais, I would" The look in Blane's eyes was both sweet, yet seemed to display his lust for her. "I would"

Daisy nodded.

"Anyway, Are getting that takeaway or not?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You've always got food on your mind"

"Pretty much. It's one of the three things in life that I enjoy"

"And what would the other two be?" Daisy asked picking her jacket off of the floor.

"My job and the company of friends" Blane said with a smile as she once again helped him into his hoodie.

Daisy looked up at him with a grin. He lent down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks… for being here" Blane shrugged.

"What are friends for?"…

* * *

Keri saw Rose's car pull up outside of the hospital. She ran over to the passenger side and collapsed inside.

"You let them take your car?" Rose demanded.

"It wasn't my fault" Keri said holding her hands up.

"Oh, of course"

"I said I'd give them a lift and then I saw them there holding hands and… I don't know…"

"You felt like a gooseberry?" Rose asked.

"Exactly!"

"Don't worry I had to deal with that for two years with Blane and Daisy" Rose laughed.

"It was like that with Tom and Neish, and then Zoe came back and it was her and Dan too. They're driving me insane" Keri sighed rubbing her eyes.

"And Frank and Stella" Rose chipped in with a smirk.

"Oh God, don't get me started on those two. They've kissed twice and not done anything about it. Now that really has driven me insane"

"I know right? It's so obvious that they want to be together so why don't they just suck it up and get on with it?" Rose sighed letting her internal rage out on the steering wheel by thrusting it to the right with a little too much force. "Oops, sorry" Rose apologized steading the vehicle.

"No problem, compared to being in Tom's car that was a tiny bump in the road" Keri laughed.

"Is he that bad?"

"He's crashed into a car five times"

Rose flinched.

"Yeah" Keri raised her eyebrows to put emphasis on her statement.

After they reached the nearest coffee shop that was open Rose decided to brief Keri on the mission so far.

"So" Rose began stirring her cappuccino. "I think our best bet is to ask Chambers what files Stan wanted. That way we can guess what KORPS are up to"

"You really going to trust Chambers?" Keri asked taking a sip from her late. "I mean, after everything he's done?"

"I don't know" Rose replied honestly. "But he's our only lead at the moment"

"So what's the deal? Stan kidnaps Melissa and tells Andy that if he wants her back unarmed then he had to obtain these files?"

"I guess" Rose shrugged.

"It seems a bit farfetched if you ask me" Keri huffed.

"I guess, but I suppose that he felt like he had no choice. I mean, I can't say that I've ever been in love with anyone but hey ho. It must be nice if Chambers was willing to sacrifice his job and basically everything just to get Josephs back" Rose replied taking a huge sip of her coffee a glint of something sad in her eyes.

"You've never been in love?" Keri asked.

"No, well, I thought I was but… You think a lot of things when you're young and naive" Rose took another defensive sip of her coffee… if that's even possible.

"That's too bad" Keri sighed.

"What about you?" Rose asked. "Have you ever been in love?" Rose had a hint of mockery and a little bit of spite in her tone.

"Once" Keri replied her tone losing all of its gusto. "But, he was in love with someone else… and there was nothing I could do about it, but hey ho"

Rose looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm over him" Keri replied. "Anyway less of that depressing talk. I heard Daisy went home with Blane tonight"

"What?!" Rose demanded.

"Daisy said she'd drive him home and, I quote, "Help with all the little jobs around the house" What does she even mean by that?"

"I have no idea, but it sounds sexual" Rose laughed.

"Well, I bet they're having loads of fun" Keri said.

Rose choked on her coffee laughing.

"If Daisy comes into work with a… um… glow tomorrow, then we'll all know why" Keri said quirking her eyebrows

Rose bit her lip in a feeble attempt to stop her giggles.

"Come on, we should be heading back. We've got an early start tomorrow" Rose said composing herself.

"I wonder if Blane and Daisy know that"

The car swerve down the road as Rose tried to stop laughing…

* * *

"Neish" Some said shaking her arm gently to raise her from her slumber.

"Mmmm?" She asked trying to focus on the face. She had her revelation when she realized that it was Tom

"What the hell?!" She shouted pulling the covers up to cover herself even though her tank top style pyjamas were surprisingly unrevealing.

"Sorry" He said slamming his hand over his eyes a little too hard. "Ow" He complained jumping up and tripping over her bedside table and landing on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Aneisha asked throwing the covers back and kneeling next to him trying to ignore the fact that she felt incredibly exposed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" He replied batting her hands away. "I'll leave you to get ready, then we need to get to the hospital"

"What?"

"I made us breakfast, and I nipped home before for a shower and a change of clothes… I uh, borrowed your keys… I hope that's okay"

"Yeah, sure" Aneisha said simple too tired to even consider what he'd said.

"Anyway, I'll be in there when you need me" He pointed to the living room.

"Right" Aneisha nodded walking into the bathroom.

"Three… two… one…" Tom said under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Aneisha shouted from the bathroom.

"There we go" He smiled triumphantly.

"You used my key?!" she asked flinging the door open

"I did" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh please don't tell me you used my car…" Aneisha begged.

"It's a long way to my flat…." Tom began.

"Thomas Tupper, I'm going to kill you!" She screeched slamming the door to the en suite again.

"The bad part is, she actually will" Tom mumbled under his breath…

* * *

"Ah, team" Stella greeted them all as they showed up outside the ward. "Good to see that you're all on time"

"Even though technically you should've only been here at ten" Frank huffed. A stern glare from Stella silenced him.

"Right, let's go then"...

* * *

 **Tah-dah**

 **sorry that was quite short compared to the rest.**

 **Eh, well**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if you didn't I tried(so hard, and go so far ect.)...**

 **Next chatper up soon.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	12. Interrogations

**Hey**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I've just been... uh... busy... yeah... busy...**

 **Anyhoo here is chapter 12 I hope you enjoy it (It's literally taken me like... five days to finish. As opposed to about two for the rest)**

 **anyways let's jolly on whit it!**

 **Please R &R it makes my day- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own noffinc**

* * *

Chapter 12

Carrie was the only one to enter Chamber's ward. Melissa was sat in the armchair her head resting against the back her chest rising and falling at a deep sleep pace. She had a blanket over the lower half of her body.

"She went out like a light after you guys left" Andy chuckled. "I put that over at about one this morning and she's not moved since"

Carrie's eyes moved to Andy and instantly made a note of the fact that the left leg of Andy's jeans looked full… and that he was wearing both of his shoes…

"Don't get too excited, love" Chambers laughed pulling up his jeans revealing the black plastic of his prosthetic leg.

"That was quick" Carrie smiled.

"Yeah well, it's seems like a superior source was pressuring the hospital to get me fixed up ASAP" Andy looked knowingly at her.

"Well, now that you're well…. I uh…" Carrie trailed off.

"I know…" Andy sighed slipping off of the bed and shaking Melissa awake.

"Andy?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes "What's up?"

"I've got to go now"

"Go where?" She asked coming out of her sleepy state. Her eyes fell to Carrie holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh..." She made the connection in her head.

"Do you… uh…. Need some time alone?" Carrie asked more to Melissa that Chambers.

"No, no it's fine" She replied looking at Andy. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah" Andy replied.

"Andrew Chambers, I'm arresting you on suspicion of handing over classified MI9 files to KORPS" Carrie clicked the handcuffs on Andy's outstretched arms.

"I love you" Andy said calmly as Carrie pulled him from the room.

"I… I know" Melissa replied…

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Daisy said leaning back in her chair in the interrogation room. "This guy, one Stan Owens, was a good friend of yours for many years yeah?"

"Like I said, he was like my brother" Andy replied.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure brothers go around kidnapping each other's fiancés on a daily basis" Daisy sniggered sarcastically.

"You don't under-"

"I don't understand? I know a guy who jeopardised his whole sodding career for his brother so I suggest you stop with the sugar coating and tell me the important parts" Daisy hissed back.

She was left surprisingly sour after last night. She had woken up on Blane's sofa covered by a blanket and almost screamed into the cushions. She'd been so stupid. She was just grateful that Blane had stopped them before it go any further.

Blane had walked into the living room about ten minutes later, crouched next to the sofa and asked her if she was okay. She had burst into tears again partly because of how stupidly nice and understanding he was being, but mostly because the events of Tatton hall had come rushing back to her, opening the floodgates.

Blane had pulled her into him and held her. She didn't know how long for, but she had savoured ever. Damn. Second.

Now she was sat in the interrogation room with Chambers and Aneisha, whilst the rest of the team watched on the other side of the glass, feeling like an absolute idiot.

"Andy, listen. Just tell us what happened when he took Melissa" Aneisha said her tone calmer.

"Well, about three weeks ago Stan came around my house. He told me that he knew everything about me, and about my real job. He also told me that he was working for an organisation called KORPS-"

"And you didn't think to do anything once he told you that?" Daisy asked. "Like, uh, arrest him" Her tone was harsh.

"Hey, Stan's always been a mate. I was so shocked I wasn't thinking straight" Andy huffed. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Carry on, Andrew" Aneisha said, tone much calmer than Daisy's.

"He said that KORPS was a good opportunity and that I should join them and try to convert as many people as possible" Chamber's said looking everywhere but Daisy. "He also said that he wanted files containing WMD blue prints, agent's identities and DNA samples"

"And what did you say?" Aneisha egged.

"Well, then I tried to arrest him, but he attacked me"

"How convenient on his part" Daisy hissed.

"Hey, I tried my best! I was in my house, unarmed and not expecting it! He beat the shit out of me" Andy pulled his T-Shirt down to reveal slight bruising due to a collar bone break. "Anyway that's not the point" Andy fixed his shirt and rubbed his face leaning his elbows back on the table.

"I refused and he left"

"Just like that?" Aneisha asked.

"Well he couldn't exactly hang around to see if I'd change my mind after he'd just beat me into next week, could he?"

"And then what?" Daisy pressed.

"Me and Mel were watching the telly the week after. I nipped to the toilet for, like, one minuet. When I got back Stan was stood there with a gun to Mel's head"

"Do you know how he could've gotten in?" Aneisha asked.

"I- I don't know, I think he picked the lock in the back door" Andy ran his fingers through his hair revealing a gash on his forehead. Daisy felt a pang of guilt at the sight of it. This guy must be in hell right now. He lost his leg in that building and almost bled to death because of it. And from what Carrie told her about his arrest it seems like he's just lost Melissa to.

"What did he say Andy?" Daisy asked after what felt like ages.

"He said that if I ever wanted to see her alive again then I needed to take the files he asked for to Tatton Hall on the 28th October at eight half past eight" Andy's voice was steady after it nearly breaking before.

"So I did, but- but I left the trail" Andy said quickly it was barely audible.

"What trail?" Daisy asked.

"My tracker" He replied.

"You cut it out" Aneisha said.

"Yeah," Andy began. "look, I knew that as soon as I handed the files over KORPS would either kill Mel, or not hand her over and keep her a an incentive for me to get them more files or worse, but Stan told me that if I told anyone he'd kill her anyway. So I cut out my tracker so someone would find it when in the investigation for me disappearing off the radar"

"Wow" Daisy said stunned.

"I may not be the brightest of sparks, but I'm not stupid" Andy chuckled. "I did what I did to protect Mel; I would never betray MI9 otherwise" He leant forward when he said that.

"Thanks for your time, you'll be kept in a cell until we need you again" Aneisha said standing up.

"Of course" Andy stood obediently when the two armed guards came and grabbed each of his arms and lead him out of the room.

"Please," Andy said turning his head just before he reached the door "they'll be targeting her now; don't let them get to her"

"We won't" Daisy said firmly. "I promise"

Chambers nodded just before he vanished through the doors…

* * *

"So basically all we know is that Stan is working for KORPS and that Chambers only betrayed us to keep Melissa safe?" Dan sighed making the notes on the board.

"So far, yes" Stella massaged the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Don't worry; we'll figure it out" Frank gave her a warm smile which she returned.

"Seems like, our only lead is to try and find Stan" Carrie shrugged.

"I guess we'll need to talk to Andy again" Blane went to stand up and walk to the interrogation room.

"Wait" Daisy grabbed his upper arm stopping him from going any further. "Give him a few minutes"

Blane furrowed his eyebrows.

"Please?" Daisy asked.

Blane's face softened.

"Okay" He nodded.

"And I'm going in with you" She added.

"Do I need babysitting now?" Blane asked.

"You always did before, what's different?" Daisy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Haha" Blane replied pushing her so her shoulder slipped off the door frame where it had previously been lent.

"Anyways we make a good team in interrogations"

"You mean that time we had to interrogate Stuart and you scared the shit out him?" Blane asked.

"Yup" She laughed. Blane rolled his eyes.

Daisy was glad to see that their ease was still there even after the… incident the night before… which she really needed to talk to someone about…

"I'll go and prep the guards for moving him again" He gave her a quick smile before disappearing down the corridor.

"I'll call Melissa" Daisy said flatly.

"Actually, Daisy" Rose cut in. "I need you to help me with something"

"I'll call her then" Zoe said hopping up and walking out of Stella's office where they had all congregated to discuss the case.

"Thanks" Rose shouted after her before grabbing Daisy by the forearm and dragging her out of the room.

"Alright, what happened last night?" Rose asked the second they were out of earshot of the others.

"How could you even know that something happened?" Daisy asked stunned.

"Because you went home with Blane last night and then you come in looking like you're going to shoot anyone who looks at you the wrong way" Rose said without much gusto.

"Jesus… fine!" Daisy looked around before leaning closer to Rose and dropping her voice to a whisper.

"We kissed" Daisy sighed.

"Bullshit" Rose shouted.

"Shush!" Daisy screeched grabbing her arm so tight Rose flinched.

"There's got to be more to it than that! Otherwise you wouldn't be so sodding bitter" Rose snapped.

"Nothing else happened…" Daisy insisted.

"Oh, okay" Rose said sarcastically "You kiss a guy you've liked since were about fourteen, of course that's the reason you're being pissy with everyone. I can't believe I didn't figure that out myself!"

"Alright, sarky!" Daisy snapped.

"Tell me what happened" Daisy opened her mouth to reply "EVERYTHING that happened"

Daisy help up her hands in mock surrender.

"Well, we were going to get take away" Daisy began, picking at the cuticles of her left hand nervously. "And I was helping him put a jacket on when… I don't even know what happened…"

"He took you into his bedroom for passionate and mind-blowing sex?" Rose asked in a mocking tone.

"What?! No!" Daisy shot back louder than intended…

* * *

Blane was making his way down the corridor to tell Chambers' guards that they might need him again when he heard a voice he instantly recognized as Rose's shout.

"Bullshit!"

"Shush!" He heard Daisy say.

He whirled round and began to walk back the way he came to see what all the fuss was about. Blane popped his head round the wall and was about to make some wisecrack joke about them arguing when he herd Rose say something about mind-blowing sex.

"What the…" He said under his breath.

"What?! No!" Daisy shot back.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Rose asked shocked.

"No… I- I started crying and he took me back inside and-"

"And then you had mind-"

"No, Rose! For the last time: I didn't sleep with Blane!" Daisy huffed.

"Damn!" Rose huffed. "I owe Carrie a fiver"

"Rose!"

"Sorry, carry on"

"He took me back inside and we were sat on the sofa and he hugged me and my head was in his lap and he was stroking my hair and then I told him to sop it because I was very confused at that moment in time" Daisy sighed not looking Rose in the eye.

"Why were you confused?" Rose asked.

"Because I sort of had a mini epiphany" Daisy's voice was strained and reluctant.

"About what?" Rose pushed.

"About lo- having… very strong and slightly overwhelming feelings for him" Daisy mumbled.

Blane's heart jumped up into his mouth.

" And then… I was sat in his lap and kissing him… like… "Kissing him" kissing him" Daisy widened her eyes.

"Aha! Carrie owes me a fiver now" Rose clicked her fingers.

Blane bit on his balled fist to stop him from laughing.

"Rose, I really like him and I'm scared that I've just messed everything up!" Daisy was flapping her hands in front of her and bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"How exactly did it not get any further than that?" Rose asked.

"He stopped it because he said that tonight was hard enough for both of us and he didn't want to make it harder by doing something that we might regret in the morning. He told me that I'd say things then that I wouldn't mean and that he didn't want to take advantage of that and put me in an awkward position" Daisy said now intensely interested in the lases of her converse. "He also reminded me that he was physically limited"

"Daisy, that's probably the nicest thing he could've said to you" Rose chuckled.

"I know" Daisy sighed. "He said if was any other night… then he would've"

"Don't tell me you're in a bad mood because he wouldn't-"

"Of course it's not that!" Daisy snapped. "I just feel like such an idiot"

"Don't" Rose laughed. "I'm sure he understood, besides he said he would've" Rose poked Daisy's upper arm "Huh, huh" She said poking her arm again with a huge grin on her face making Daisy laugh and shake her head.

"At the end of the day, you two are close. Just talk to him"

"Oh yeah, that'd be a great conversation" Daisy said sarcastically. "Hey Blane, sorry I'm being pissy with everyone it's only because I realized that I like you and then tried to have sex with you because I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being"

"Don't say that" Rose scolded.

"It's true though" Daisy sighed.

"No it's not" Rose said firmly. "Listen, just talk to him. Blane clearly feels something for you too, so don't worry about it"

Daisy smiled at Rose.

"Thanks"

"No problem, now come on. We've got a mission to get on with" Rose put her arm around Daisy's shoulders and led her back into the other room.

Blane scratched the back of his neck guiltily. He noticed the shift in Daisy's mood this morning. She'd been giving him one word answers to questions and trying to limit physical contact. She'd jumped a mile away every time his shoulder accidentally brushed hers in the kitchen whilst they'd been making breakfast that morning (After getting take away Daisy took him to the supermarket to get some "Proper food").

Blane shook his head and continued back down the corridor. His unresolved feelings for Daisy were driving him crazy, but he could deal with them another time. Like Rose had said: they had a mission to get on with and Stan Owens had cost enough people their lives for Blane to let Daisy get in the way of his contribution to stopping him.

Duty calls…

* * *

The whole team minus, Blane, Daisy, Frank and Stella who were busy interrogating Chambers, stood around the table that Melissa Josephs was sat drumming her fingers nervously against.

"I tried to converse with Stan whenever he came round the house, but he just… seemed to block me out" Melissa explained.

"Was there anywhere Chambers went a lot?" Keri asked her. "Anywhere that he could've been meeting up with Stan?"

"No they never mentioned- Wait" Melissa's eyes widened. "There was this Pub that Andy used to mention all the time. He must've gone around there at least once a week"

"What was it called?" Tom asked pulling the cap off of the whiteboard pen.

"Uh, I think it was called the Black Horse" She said. Tom made a note of it on the board.

"And did he ever mention going there with Stan?" Rose inquired.

"A few times yeah" Melissa rubbed the back of her neck.

"Anywhere else?" Oscar asked. "Did he ever mention anything about Stan being into gambling or…" Oscar puffed his cheeks out and looked around trying to think of another example.

"Drugs?" Carrie cut in for him.

"No" Melissa bit her lip. "I'm sorry"

Dan looked over at Zoe with a disappointed expression.

"Thank-you Melissa" Aneisha sighed…

* * *

"So, was there anywhere you think Stan could be?" Blane asked Chambers.

"Stan wasn't one to stay grounded" Andy began. "He always had some guys chasing him down for some form of repayment. Once I got my job in MI9 I tried to help him out. He had a history of substance abuse, I helped him with that. When he needed a place to stay, I got Jimmy to let him crash in the spare room"

"Sorry, who's Jimmy?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry" Andy rubbed his forehead. "Jimmy Copperfield- Uh James Copperfield; he's the landlord of this pub near mine called The Black Horse"

"So you're a pub kind of guy, huh?" Blane chuckled. "What do you do? Play pool, darts or poker?"

"Not that any of that matters" Daisy said pinching Blane's thigh under the table. He flinched slightly and pushed her hand away trying not to laugh. Andy hid his grin.

"So, as you probably already know, the next step in this investigation is to locate Owens. Do you reckon that this Copperfield might be able to help us out?" Blane asked.

"I honestly don't know," Chambers sighed. "But, I do know that he and Stan were close"

"That's all for now Chambers" Stella's voice came through the intercom from the other side of the one way glass.

The three of them stood. The guards rushed forward to grab Chambers before leading him away.

"It's not fair" Daisy sighed.

"What's not?" Blane asked. She was watching the door that Chambers had just left through with glazed over eyes.

"He was just trying to protect her" She replied her voice breaking.

"Hey" Blane said grabbing her shoulder. "You can't let a case get to you"

"I know" She said.

"Once you start doing that, everything falls apart" His voice was calm yet commanding.

"Everything already has" She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Thanks Blane" She smiled.

"Okay" His hand slid down her arm giving it a comforting rub before he preoccupied it with fixing his sling. "You know I don't even need this anymore"

"Yeah right" Daisy laughed opening the door for both of them.

"I seriously don't, my arm's fine" He insisted.

"It's not your arm that's the issue, Whittaker" She sniggered.

"You know what I meant" He chuckled pushing her slightly.

"Yes I did, the doctors said a couple of days"

"Technically they didn't" Blane huffed " Andy anyway, they only gave me this to wear so I didn't rip my stiches out so I don't even need it anymore because they've definitely settled"

Daisy looked at Blane for a second before punching him in the fore arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He demanded.

"Huh, looks like they have settled" She began to walk away.

"What?"

"If they hadn't you'd probably be experiencing numbness down your arm. I was seeing if it was numb"

"So you thought the best way to figure that out was to punch me?" He demanded.

"Pretty much" She smiled smugly before going to meet the rest of the team…

 **There we go!**

 **Really naff and I know that nothing really happened but oh well. I tried so- Oh jee wiz.**

 **Next chapter up soon (hopefully)**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	13. The Pub

**Heeeeeeey!**

 **Sorry about the wait again I've just had some stuff to get on with... like... you know... playing on th PS3... and... Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine... and... Tumblr... *Nervous laughter***

 **Anyway I'm here now so let's get to it!**

 **Please R &R it means a lot!- Hannah**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own the characters or anything from the show. I just own the plot, please don't kill me!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"So," Dan began rubbing his upper arms to warm them up as he stood at one of the entrances to The Black Horse. "Why is that every time we do some kind of infiltration I always end up with you?"

"I didn't ask to be stood with you" Zoe laughed burying herself further into his hoodie that he had shed the second she had shivered in the cool October breeze.

"You're secretly glad though" Dan chuckled elbowing her lightly.

"Yes, I'm glad. I like your company" Zoe chuckled.

"Well I bloody well hope so, Zo, because you're going to be stuck with me for a long time" He smiled pulling her into his arms.

"Somehow, I think I'll cope" She laughed into his chest. She more felt his laugh vibrate from his chest and all the way down his arms more than heard it. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes breathing in the smell of his cologne mixed with something that was entirely his own. The combination was comforting and reminded her of the time after he had saved her from the dark wizard and left her with a satisfied feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go" He mumbled into her hair before kissing her forehead.

Zoe smiled at that. She wasn't going to let him go either…

* * *

"So how are we doing this?" Blane asked Oscar for the sixth time.

"We're covering all the possible exits so if it turns out that this Copperfield bloke is in on it all then we can pin him when he tries to escape"

"Right" Blane said uncertainly.

"Hey" Carrie laughed. "We're going to be right outside"

"I know I know" Blane rolled his left shoulder testing his arm without the sling. "I'm just a bit nervous that's all"

"Oh, my God" Daisy exclaimed. "Say that again so I can take a video"

"Haha" Blane scoffed.

"Seriously though," Daisy continued. "Why would you be afraid?"

"No afraid" Blane huffed. "Just nervous"

"Fine. What do you have to be nervous about?" Carrie asked. "You're one of the best agents"

"I just- I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't be the one going in" Blane scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe it should be Dan or someone"

"Aww" Daisy cooed.

"What?" Blane demanded.

"Has little Blaney's pride been broken?" Daisy mocked.

"Shut up" Blane huffed.

"Don't worry, honey, your ego will mend" She chuckled.

Blane pulled a face at Daisy.

"There is nothing wrong with my ego" Blane said before whirling around and storming up to the pub.

"Works every time" Daisy laughed following him inside leaving a grinning Carrie and Oscar shaking their heads…

* * *

Frank sighed.

He was sat in the surveillance van, that they had driven up in, with Stella. This case was exhausting. The further they got into the case the more it seemed to become about a deeply troubled man. Frank had no idea why he was acting the way he was, but he did know that it would be emotionally draining to put him into jail. Most of the "dangerous" criminals were only the way they were because life had not been fair to them. It had tested their absolute limits and laughed when their minds had broken and then sat back and watched as they lashed out at the world.

This didn't seem any different. From what the team had told them, Stan Owens was not a healthy man. He had killed so many people and hardly batted an eye, but Frank had seen his fair share of emotionally disturbed criminals. It was the dark side of the job, and he hated it.

"Frank?" Stella's voice brought him back to the present. Her hand was on his shoulder and she was looking at him with a conserned expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just daydreaming" He insisted sitting upright from leaning on the wheel and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked not breaking his gaze.

"Yeah" Frank nodded. "Thanks"

Stella nodded and returned to looking at the pub entrance wheres she could see Tom and Aneisha talking about God knows what but they were both grinning like idiots. Honestly, these agents could be so immature sometimes...

* * *

The pub was quite small.

The bar itself was directly opposite the entrance. On the right of the bar some tables had been laid out and a group of six men were playing cards. One of them let out a smug laugh and collected all the money that was laid on the table whilst the others sighed.

Another group of men in the same section were playing darts. According to the chalk board, "Matt" was winning.

To her left there were some women cackling at some joke that one of them had made and around the corner of the bar Daisy saw some men playing pool.

Behind the bar was a man who most've been in his late 20s. He had light brown hair that was parted on the left side of his head and swept over his face. He shook it out of his eyes that were bright blue and looked around the bar scratching his jaw that had a line of facial hair that was obviously well looked after.

"Blane" Daisy was tugging on his arm.

"Hm?" He asked turning to her.

"Is that Copperfield?" She asked pointing to the bartender who it seemed Blane had only just realized was there. He was now pulling a pint for one of the women that had got up from the clique to get a round in. She saw his arms flex through the black and red plaid shirt he was wearing that had a few buttons undone showing a white t-shirt underneath. He had rolled the sleeves up revealing several bracelets on his wrists.

"I don't know, lets-" Blane's words stopped for a second making her look up at him. His brow was furrowed and his eyes shot from Daisy to the bartender and back to her "Find out.." He finished puffing his chest out and rolling his hoodie sleeves up.

Daisy smiled. He thought she was interested in the bar tender. Admittedly he was easy on the eye, but Daisy had noticed the gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand when he had pulled a pint.

"James Copperfield?" Blane asked walking over to the bar.

"What?" The man asked looking confused. "Oh, no; I'm Jake. James is my Dad"

Jake's voice was deep and he shared Melissa's northern accent. This didn't surprise Daisy, seeing as they had just spent the last three hours in a van driving up to somewhere near Manchester. She hadn't really been listening to Frank telling them where they were going specifically; she had been to distracted by Blane's knee resting against hers for almost the whole journey.

"Oh, well is your Dad here?" Blane asked.

"Everyone seems to be looking for my dad lately" He mumbled.

"So he's not here?" Daisy cut in.

"No he took off about three days ago. He said he needed to get a friend out of some shit. I've not seen or heard from him since"

"Was this friend Stan Owen's by any chance?" Blane asked him.

"How'd you know Stan? Look if you're another one of those bastards coming here looking for your money then you can just get out because he's not here" Jake narrowed his eyes.

"We're not here for anything like that" Blane continued calmly. "Although we are looking for Stan. We work for the government, is there a place we can talk privately?"

"Uh, yeah" Jake said walking to the end of the bar and lifting up a section so Blane and Daisy could get around. "Through here"

He led them through a door that opened onto a hall with stairs at the far end. There was a door slightly ajar on the left of the room. Jake opened it all the way and led them through.

"Ames, can you take over the bar for a little bit?" Jake asked a woman who was sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket watching the telly. Her light brown hair had been pulled into a sloppy ponytail.

"But, I did it all yesterday" She complained.

"Just for a little while, I need to talk to these people. It's about my Dad" Jake pointed to Blane and Daisy.

"Oh, okay" She jumped up pulling her hair out of its elastic and shaking it so it looked presentable. She unfastened a few buttons of her shirt (that Daisy noticed was probably Jakes considering the size) and left the room.

"That your wife?" Daisy asked already knowing the answer as she had seen the matching wedding band when she had made the clothing adjustments.

"Yeah" Jake smiled. Daisy saw Blane's obviously put on good posture collapse and a sly grin sneak onto his face "Been together for two years now… Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm Officer Blane Whittaker and this is Officer-"

"Daisy Millar" Daisy cut in before Blane could make a rude name pun (She was not being introduced as "Officer P. Ness" again)

"We can't tell you anymore about where we work but we can tell you that this is a matter of national security" Blane said in a stern voice that made Daisy weak in the knees.

"Okay" Jake nodded turning the television off. "What can I do?"

"Where Stan and your father close?" Daisy asked him.

Jake let out a little snort. He walked over to a cabinet that had several framed photos in it. Most were of him and his wife, there was once however that pictured two men at one of the tables in the bar. Jake handed Blane the photo.

One of the men had dark brown hair that was greying at the roots and unkempt facial hair that was getting a little too long for Daisy's liking. She absentmindedly looked up to examine Blane's jaw and the not so subtle stubble that he had allowed to grow there… maybe he should shave…

The man also shared Jake's bright blue eyes that led Daisy to believe that he was James Copperfield.

The other man however, looked much younger. The hair that wasn't covered by a grey beanie was long blonde and curly. He had dark green eyes and was also sporting a beard even though it was much more groomed and resembled Jake's. He was grinning from ear to ear and holding a bottle of beer with his arm round James' shoulder.

"He went completely off the rails after that. He got help from one of our friends-"

"Andy Chambers?" Blane asked handing the picture back.

"Uh, yeah" Jake looked confused.

"The reason that we are looking for Stan is because he kidnapped Andrew's fiancé-"

"He kidnapped Mel? Jesus, I mean, we all knew that he had a thing for her but, shit, I never thought he'd-"

"He liked Melissa?" Daisy's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"I'm sorry about my partner," Blane sighed "She can't resist a bit of gossip"

"Blane" Daisy elbowed him. Jake laughed.

"Stan kidnapped Melissa and said that if Andy didn't turn over top secret files that would help bring our organisation down, then he would kill her" Blane explained.

"Jesus…" Jake sighed. "Did… did he hand them over?"

"Yes" Daisy replied.

"Of course he did, he was always banging on about how much he loved her. Is she okay?"

"She's fine"

"Oh, thank God"

"Andy is being held in custody until we can locate Stan. He said that your father might be able to help us locate him" Blane said.

"Well he had the right idea" Jake laughed.

"Do you think you could help us instead?" Daisy asked.

"I can try" Jake sighed.

"Do you have any idea why Stan would want to bring down a government organisation?" Daisy asked.

"No, I-" Jake's face lit up for a second. "is this government organisation MI9 by any chance?"

"How could you possibly-" Daisy began before Blane elbowed her in the side. "Why would that have any significance?"

"Because if it then I know why he might want to bring them down"

"Why?" Blane asked.

"Stan's father, Ken Owens, was killed in an explosion that was caused by an MI9 agent in an assault on some criminal group… I can't remember what it was called…"

"KORPS?" Blane inquired.

"That was it!" Jake exclaimed. "One time, Stan got way too drunk and started blabbing about how it this one guys fault. Said he'd closed some blast doors or something meaning that all the agents inside had died, I don't know. He also said if he ever got his hands on him he'd kill him for what they did for his Dad"

"How long ago was this assault?" Daisy asked.

"Uhhhh, I don't know… his Dad died eight- no, nineteen years ago" Jake said looking up trying to work it out. "Yeah, nineteen years ago" he nodded.

"Was your father close to Stan's father?" Daisy asked.

"You've got to be joking right? They were inseparable. My dad was broken when it happened. This place nearly went under, but my mum got it back on its feet… then she passed last year and my Dad couldn't cope anymore. He handed the pub over to me and here we are"

"So you own this place?" Daisy asked.

"Well… yeah… but I still let my Dad stay here rent free and take over the bar sometimes, or if me and Ames go away"

"Sounds alright" Blane laughed.

"So-" Daisy began before she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her pencil communicator and put it to her ear.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Is she talking to a pencil?" Jake asked giving Daisy a funny look.

"Yes, she's off her head isn't she?" Blane laughed.

Daisy hit him in the stomach.

"Sorry Keri what did you say?" She asked.

Keri sighed.

"I said: Frank and Stella want to know if you're done because we need to get a move on" Keri explained. "Her words not mine"

"Alright" Daisy sighed with disappointment. "I think we're done here"

"Alright well hurry it up because she's driving me crazy with the constant asking" Keri huffed. Daisy could almost see her roll her eyes.

"Okay" Daisy said putting her communicator down.

"What's up?" Blane asked.

"Stella's getting antsy; we should go before she and Keri have some sort of argument"

Blane guffawed.

"We'll keep you in the loop-"

Blane's words were cut short by someone screaming in the bar. Jake bolted through the door to the bar followed by Blane and Daisy.

"Amy!" Jake shouted. "I asked you to watch the sodding bar not scare the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry, but listen!" Amy said getting up from the table she had been sat at. Melissa Josephs sat at the same table. "Tell him Mel! Tell him your news!" Amy pressed running behind the bar and pulling Jake over to the table by his hand.

"Mel, are you okay?" Jake asked hugging her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because I know everything. About Stan and Andy and-"

"How?" Melissa asked.

"They told me" Jake pointed over at the bar to Blane and Daisy.

"Small world, eh, Mel?" Blane laughed nervously with a wave. Daisy hit him in the chest.

"Shut up!" She scolded.

"Blane, Daisy!" Melissa exclaimed sounding genuinely happy.

"How are you?" Daisy asked.

"Uh, good. I don't know" Melissa mumbled.

"You don't know?! If I was you I'd be bouncing off the walls!" Amy laughed.

"Why what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Well…" Melissa began looking down at her shoes. "I'm pregnant" She looked up unable to control the grin on her face.

"Oh my God!" Jake shouted pulling her into a hug.

"Ooooohhh" Blane said under his breath, the note dragging…

* * *

"Basically, Stan has some huge vendetta against an agent who caused his Dad's death and Melissa's pregnant" Daisy said to the rest of the team one they were back at HQ.

"She's what?" Keri asked her jaw dropping.

"I know right, I never saw it coming" Daisy giggled. "But she must be like four weeks along because she definitely didn't get any over the past-"

"That's enough, Daisy" Stella sighed massaging the bridge of her nose. Blane snickered earning an elbow in the ribs from Daisy.

"You said he had a vendetta?" Stella asked ignoring their immaturity, honestly- they're lucky they're all good at their jobs.

"Jake told us that one time Stan got really drunk and lost his filter, he started to bang on about-"

"Wait who is Jake?" Carrie asked. Stella clenched her fists.

"Oh he's James Copperfield's son- fun fact: Copperfield might be in on this because he's missing" Daisy explained. "Anyway he was really tall and had his hair like swept across his face and this really sexy beard, kind of like Blane's but shorter and-"

"And he's married" Blane cut in. All the girls face's fell. "Wait… You think my beard is sexy?"

"What?" Daisy's eyes widened when she realised what she'd said. "N-No. I-"

"He started to bang on about what?" Stella asked through gritted teeth. They were all more mature when they were teenagers.

"He started to bang on about how his dad was killed in and explosion during a KORPS assault that occurred nineteen years ago" Blane explained.

Frank choked on his coffee.

"He said what?" He demanded.

"He said that his dad, Ken, was killed during a KORPS assault nineteen years ago when one of his team member closed blast doors or something and the base blew up. Jake couldn't really remember" Daisy shrugged.

Frank's eyes almost popped out of his head before his coffee cup slipped out of his hands and stormed out of the room.

"Frank!" Stella called after him. "Clean that up" She told the agents before leaving the room after Frank.

"What just happened?" Oscar asked.

"I think we know" Tom sighed crouching on the ground and picking the cup up…

* * *

 **So yeah... that's that.**

 **I would say next chapter coming soon but that would be a lie so I won't.**

 **Sorry that nothing really happened. I've had huge writer's block so this just turned into a filler.**

 **Also sorry for the uncreative names (You know what I mean) like I said... writer's block.**

 **Anyhoo.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	14. Give it a Shot

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry it's been so long, but I did say that it probably would be. Also, I've been working on a new fic that I'm seriously excited for but I'm not sure if/when that'll be up. I just want to get a few solid chapters written first before I decide anything.**

 **Anyhow, back to this story.**

 **Please R &R it means a stupid amount to me!- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer: I own noffinc but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Frank was sat on the floor of HQ with his knees clutched to his chest. He was shaking slightly as he mulled over everything that had happened.

"I killed him" Frank said over and over again. "This is all my fault"

The familiar whoosh of the lift met his ears followed by the even more familiar sound of high heels making contact with the hard linoleum.

"Frank" Stella said softly crouching in front of him.

"Leave me alone" He mumbled wiping his eyes on his sleeve when he felt the warm tears begin to trickle down his cheeks. "This is my fault!"

"Frank, no it isn't" Stella said.

"Yes it is!" He shot back. "What other KORPS assault that happened nineteen years ago lead to one man killing his entire team by trapping them inside the base?!"

"Frank-"

"No Stella! The team could've been killed yesterday! All because of me!" Frank screamed slamming the heels of his hands into his forehead.

"Frank, it's not your fault the team got hurt yesterday, none of what is going on now is your fault- you know that" Stella said sternly grabbing his wrists stopping him from hitting himself.

"But it's my fault Owen's is doing all of this" Frank argued free his arms from her grip.

"Frank, if it wasn't for KORPS then you wouldn't have been in that position in the first place!" Stella said even though she knew that Frank wouldn't believe a word she was saying.

"Just- just leave me alone" Frank said standing up. "Please"

"Frank please" Stella tried getting up.

"No, Stel. I just want to be alone for a while" Frank insisted, stepping into the lift.

"Should've known that wouldn't work" She sighed massaging the bridge of her nose…

* * *

Franks slammed the door to his office and collapsed at his desk. He opened the bottom draw where he kept spare paper… and a bottle of whiskey.

He stared at it for a few seconds.

"What am I doing?" He asked aloud before slamming the draw closed making a glass he used as a pen holder fall over.

Frank sighed and began to collect the pens up again when he noticed a brown envelope on his desk that hadn't been there before.

He picked it up and read what it said:

Agent Frank London

"Where did this come from?" Frank asked the office turning it over in his hands. It didn't say anything else and the note was handwritten so it couldn't have been information from the head about a new mission.

He stood up and popped his head around the door.

"Poppy" He shouted to the Woman sat outside his office.

"Yes, Mr London?" She asked looking up from her papers.

"Who delivered this?" He asked holding the envelope up.

"I'm not sure; it turned up on my desk when I came back from the toilet at about two O'clock this afternoon" She said pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Oh… Thanks Poppy" He said before returning to his office. He bolted the door and closed the blinds before sitting at his desk and turning his desk lamp on so he could see it better.

He opened the envelope and pulled the letter inside out carefully.

The words had been made by letters being cut out of old magazines and stuck to the paper.

After Frank had read the note he grabbed a pen and wrote two words before getting up and leaving his office…

* * *

"So… Frank just closed the blast doors on his team" Blane asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yes" Dan sighed.

"That's… that's horrible" Daisy whimpered. "That he was forced into such a choice I mean" Daisy added quickly.

"I know" Aneisha sighed. "It's awful"

"That's why he and Stella aren't together anymore" Keri sighed.

"Seriously?" Carrie asked. "That's cold" She shivered.

"I can't believe Frank never told us this" Rose huffed. "All we did with him and never brought it up"

"Give him a break Rose" Oscar said. "He probably thought we'd think he was a bad person"

Rose shrugged and gave him a look that said 'yeah okay'.

"Maybe he just wanted to leave somethings in the past" Zoe suggested rubbing her eyes. "I know I would"

"Probably" Tom sighed "Anyway, I doubt we're going to get anywhere this sleep deprived. We should call it day"

"I'm all for that plan" Daisy laughed stretching her back out.

"See you all tomorrow guys" Dan waved to them taking Zoe's hand and leaving the room.

* * *

Daisy was lay on her sofa not able to concentrate on the episode of whatever cheesy reality show she had on as a distraction. What if Owen's tries to target Frank directly? What if he already had.

She knew it was silly to think that Frank couldn't defend or fight for himself but she couldn't help but worry. She'd known Frank for a long time within MI9 and if something was happening to him she wanted to know.

"Ugh" She sighed sliding off the sofa and walking into the kitchen. Where the hell is Blane when you need him? She thought to herself. Blane was a lot of things to her, but above all he was a good friend that she would often call up if something was bothering her. Ever since she told him about her dad all those years ago she had no hesitations in telling him anything that was bothering her.

What had changed? She'd kissed him and come to terms with the overwhelming feelings she had for him. Some parts were friendly. Sometimes she just wanted him to be here with her so she could clear her head and focus on relaxing and have a good laugh. Some parts were… something else. Sometimes she just wanted to hear a knock at her door and when she opened it he would sweep her up into his arms and kiss her and say that he wanted to be with her.

She didn't know which she wanted right now.

All she did know was that letting it eat away at her wasn't going to do anything. She needed to sort out what had happened with Blane. She'd kissed him… but it was a moment of vulnerability. She'd lost a friend and had almost been killed in an exploration; adrenalin was still coursing through her system and she'd let her guard down for a few seconds. And so hand he apparently. But, thankfully, he'd kept a clear head and managed to stop it before it got too far.

But, did he want to be with her or did he need to forget the night?

"Sod it" She huffed grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter, pulling a pair of shoes, grabbing a hoodie and leaving her flat. She knew exactly where she was headed and that drive was exactly seven minutes and forty three seconds (not that she'd been counting).

She rang the doorbell. There was silence for a few seconds before a very fed up "Yeah?" came from the speaker next to Blane's name.

"Hey, it's me… can I, uh, come up?" She asked nervously.

"Daisy? Hey" Blane's voice perked up almost immediately. "Sure come on"

Daisy heard the buzz of the door unlocking and made her way up the stairs of his building. The door was open when she got there so she invited herself into his flat. He was sat on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked standing up (which she was glad of considering what had happened to last time they had both sat on it)

"Uh" Daisy started. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say to him. "I- um- I think we need to talk"

"Okay…" Blane began sceptically.

Daisy looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with a pale blue t-shirt and odd socks.

"I, uh" Daisy stuttered getting distracted by a tuft of his hair that was sticking up. "I wanted to talk about" Daisy waved her hand between them. "This- us. Whatever is going on between us"

"Okay" Blane nodded prodding the inside of his cheek with his tongue nervously.

"I've always been interested in you but for a long time it was just banter and I never would've actually instigated a relationship with you"

"Big words" Blane chuckled under his breath.

"Because I'm trying to show you how serious I am" She said calmly. "I looked at you as a friend for a while and I liked being just your friend. It was something familiar and I got used to it very quickly"

Blane nodded again.

"I just, I just want you to know that something's changed. I don't when or how or where, but it has and I think you know that too"

Blane looked down.

"What happened last night, I don't think we can come back from-"

"Daisy" Blane cut her off taking a step closer.

"No, Blane. We can't pretend it never happened. The ease of our friendship is still here even after it which tells me that there's something here worth trying" This time Daisy took a step closer and held her hands up in front of him. "Cards on the table; I like the idea of us: Blane and Daisy and I'd be willing to give it a shot… if you were too"

Blane looked a little taken aback by that. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. Blane had this fondness of Daisy that had always been there, and yeah, he was at a point in his mind where he realized that it ran deeper than "liking" Daisy. But this was such a shock he couldn't think straight.

 _Just say something!_ He mentally screamed at himself. _Anything would be good at this point. Anything is better than nothing._

"I, uh, wow- um-" Oh yes excellently put, Blane.

The look of disappointment that flashed across Daisy's face made Blane's chest physically ache.

"Hey, it's okay" She smiled. "I get it" Daisy looked at him for a few seconds her eyes glazed over with unshed tears that were gathering at the edges of her eyes threatening to overflow. She reached up to touch his face before stopping her hand midway and settling for a pat on the chest before she turned around and left his flat.

"Daisy…" Blane said just as the door closed.

 _All you had to do was say yes._ Blane thought to himself collapsing back onto the sofa head in hands. _Just one three letter word and she would've been yours._ That little voice was going to become his enemy.

And Blane would've said yes. Yes every single bloody time.

The timing was right. At first he thought that it had been wrong and that it would cause them to start a relationship out of a moment of vulnerability but it wasn't. The night's events had brought their feelings for each other into a new light and they would be staring a relationship out of a moment of weakness. His walls had finally fallen and he had given into her, and he was okay with that.

 _All you had to do was say yes…_

* * *

Daisy's eyes were stinging from the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white.

"You had to go round there didn't you? Had to tell him everything" Daisy cursed herself. "God! I'm so stupid"

She knew where she was going because she didn't want to be alone (and there was no ice cream left in her freezer).

She let herself into Rose's flat and hung her jacket up.

"Rose!" She shouted turning the corner and into the living room. "I need some ice cream and-" Daisy trailed off when she saw that Rose was not alone.

"Hey Daisy" Aneisha chirped happily.

"Um, hi" Daisy mumbled awkwardly under her breath.

"Did I hear that someone needed ice cream?" Tom's voice said from the kitchen.

"That would be great right now" Daisy sighed, giving in and joining them at the dining table.

"There we go" Tom said popping the tub of Ben & Jerry's in front of her on the table as well as a spoon.

"What did he do now?" Carrie asked coming out of the kitchen with Rose and Carrie.

"Who?" Keri asked picking up on the probability of hearing some gossip.

"Blane" Rose sighed in a tone that said "Duh!"

"Riiiiiight" Keri laughed shuffling over to the table.

"ee diwn't do awy fing" Daisy mumbled with a mouthful of ice-cream. "I'was aw me" She pulled her hood up in and attempt to hide from the team.

"What?" Tom asked looking at Daisy with a confused expression.

"He didn't do anything. It was all me" Carrie translated.

"I highly doubt that" Rose chuckled. "Blane had the unfortunate condition that all males suffer from: the "I don't want my manliness to be questioned by showing my emotions so I pretend that I don't care about any females I see as more than a friend" also known as pride"

"Blane's is the worst case I've ever seen" Carrie chimed in.

"Yeah, well it swucks weally bad for me" Daisy moaned pulling the tassles of her hoodie so it hid all of her face above the tip of her nose.

"I'm sure it does" Tom sighed.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Daisy asked.

"Just going over the case" Aneisha sighed gesturing to the files on the table in front of them.

"Any luck?"

"Not a potato" Tom huffed.

"Let me see" Daisy picked up the file closest to her and skimmed over it.

"So far we have a suspect and a motive, but we have no idea where he is or if he will strike again. His motive is that his father was killed in an explosion that Frank's actions caused meaning that he has a personal vendetta against Franky dearest"

Rose smiled to herself. Whenever Daisy was upset she always threw herself into the case to keep her mid from straying. She always performed at her best when she was sad about something.

"But why target somewhere that Frank would never go… unless…"

"Unless what?" Keri asked.

"Well, it's just a theory, but if Owens wants Frank then there's only two ways he could get his hands on him: Kidnap or…"

"Making Frank give himself up" Carrie finished.

"50 points for Gryfindoor" Daisy smiled. "If he gave Frank an ultimatum for example: his life or 200 people's then it's pretty obvious, to me at least, what Frank would do"

"So… so you're saying that Owen's could've done all this, just to get Frank?" Aneisha asked.

"I don't know it's just a theory" Daisy shrugged.

"An amazing and understandable theory" Rose laughed. "Blane should piss you off more; you work better"

Daisy stuck her tongue into her cheek and gave Rose a look that would silence most people; Rose's grin grew.

"We better call him to see if he's still here" Tom said putting his communicator to his ear. Tom's face paled. "It's just static"

"Well, fuck" Carrie sighed.

Rose contacted rest of the team asking for any information on Frank to no avail.

"Why would I have heard from Frank?" Blane asked when Rose contacted him.

"I don't know do I?!" Rose massaged the bridge of her nose. "Listen, I think we're going to have to have a meeting so make your way over to HQ"

"Okay and Rose…"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Daisy okay?" Blane's voice had lost all expression and gusto.

Rose looked over her shoulder and saw Daisy tapping at the ice-cream with the spoon, her head resting on her free han..

"She came around my flat asking if I had any ice-cream and looked like she'd been crying" Rose shot under her breath. "If we weren't in the middle of an emergency I'd tell you that I'm going to kill you!"

"But you technically did anyway…" Blane pointed out.

"For God's sake Blane! Just get to HQ!" She huffed ending the call.

"Being an idiot as usual?" Daisy asked.

"Pretty much" Rose replied with a sigh. She looked at Daisy and saw her eyes glaze over slightly before she shook her head and smiled.

"He'll never change"

"How did everyone take it?" Carrie asked.

"Well… I think I, ah, interrupted Dan and Zoe, but they seemed pretty set on catching the bastard" Aneisha said with a slight smirk.

"Oscar was pretty calm… you know… considering" Carrie sighed.

"Blane's on his way to HQ now" Rose said.

"Guys… someone needs to call Stella" Keri said scratching the back of her neck.

All their heads simultaneously turned to Tom.

"Wha- Why me?!" He demanded.

"Just do it, Tom" Aneisha pleaded looking at him like a kicked puppy.

"Fine" Tom sighed putting his communicator to his ear once again.

 _'My ear's never going to be the same again'_ he thought to himself before she picked up.

"Chief Agent Knight" Stella's voice rang out on the other end; stern, serious and full of authority.

"Hey, Stella!" Tom said in a happy tone "fancy you being on the other end of this… direct call to you communicator…"

"What's happened Tom? If you've calling me at this time to tell me you've broken something I swear, I'll break your neck-"

"No! No it's nothing like that" He laughed nervously. "Are you sitting?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Good… because a few of us were around Rose's flat mulling over the case when Daisy came up with this theory…"

"Spit it out, Tupper!"

"Daisy thought that if Owens has a vendetta then maybe he's blackmailed Frank into giving himself over to him and when we checked up on him his communicator had gone static" Tom said without taking a breath.

There was a silence on the line for a few seconds before Tom laughed nervously.

"Get to HQ now" Was the only thing Stella said before ending the call.

"Aw, that went terribly" Tom said enthusiastically before making a wailing noise and collapsing onto Rose's sofa face first.

"Come on" Aneisha said grabbing him under the arms and pulling him up. "We need to go"…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter; sorry if you didn't. I tried my best :)**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one was but I'm not making any promises.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **Ily xx**


	15. Oxford Street

**Hey Guys**

 **Straight to it**

 **Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 15

Stella ran up the stairs as fast as her leg muscles would allow. By the time she got to the top she was carrying her heels and had pulled her skirt up a little so she could move even more.

"Poppy" She shouted breathlessly pushing the strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun out of her eyes. "How long has it been since you saw Frank?!"

"Uh, about two hours ago, ma'am" The young girl said sitting up straight, trying and failing to hide the nail varnish bottle; the contents of which she had only moments ago been painting on her nails.

"Did he say where he was going?" Stella asked her chest aching (she wasn't sure whether it was from loss of breath or something else) as she put her heels back on.

"No, ma'am" Poppy sighed. "He did ask me about an envelope before he left, though"

"I need to get inside his office" Stella said. It was more of an order than a request.

"Yes, of course" Poppy opened a draw on her left and handed Stella the spare keys to Frank's office. "It's the big brown one that's hand written"

"Thank you- and I often find that a clear coat on top prevents as much chipping" Stella added to the girl, silently enjoying the look of horror that flashed across her face as she realised Stella had caught her decorating her nails, before entering the office.

Stella spotted the envelope straight away. She rushed forward and took out the note in the envelope once she saw that it had already been opened.

"Oh, no" Stella whispered after skimming the note. She put it back in the envelope and left the room throwing the keys at Poppy as she passed the desk…

* * *

Blane was sat on the round table in the centre of HQ when the lift opened and Dan and Zoe exited it.

"Hey" Dan said. "Have you heard?"

"Yeah" Blane sighed. "Rose told me. I can't believe he'd even think about giving himself up"

"Frank's a good man, of course he'd do something like give himself up" Zoe huffed wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Hey," Blane said making her look at him. "Nothing is going to happen to him" Blane was looking Zoe right in the eyes with a serious expression on his face. "He'll be fine"

"I know" Zoe said with a forced smile, but Blane knew better than to pry.

Fortunately the familiar sound of the lift whooshing met Blane's ears so he could distract himself from the clearly devastated Zoe. Unfortunately, Daisy stepped out of the lift with a furious looking Rose and clearly oblivious Keri.

"Hey..." Blane said awkwardly. Rose only glared. "Where's the others?"

"Parking" Daisy said simply toeing at a loose tile on the floor so as not to meet his gaze.

"Cool" He sighed. "So we think Frank's given himself up?"

"Correction: We know Frank's given himself up" Stella said furiously storming into HQ through the tunnels that led to the main MI9 building.

"What? How?" Dan demanded slipping his arm around Zoe's shoulder.

"This" Stella threw the letter on the table just as the lift whooshed again and the other four team members vacated the lift.

"What is this?" Blane asked picking it up.

"Read it" Stella mumbled. Blane look over at her and saw that her eyes were bloodshot; she had been crying. He shook the letter out of the bag and began to read. It took him a while as the words were made out of letters that had been cut out of old magazines and stuck to the page (a bit cliché he thought to himself).

"Dear Agent London" Blane began.

"In case you haven't already figured it out: the cause of my actions is down to you.

You killed my father and left me fatherless

All I want is my revenge

I have two more bombs planted in two different locations on Oxford street set to detonate at 11am tomorrow

If you do not wish death upon those people then you will meet me

In the centre of it all...

Your choice London"

Blane set the paper down.

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" Tom asked shaking slightly.

"I'm not; Frank is" Blane gesture to the two words written at the very bottom of the sheet in Frank's shaky handwriting:

I'm sorry

"So... So he's gone to hand himself over?" Carried questioned.

"Of course he is" Zoe snapped slightly "He always would"

Dan slipped a hand around her shoulder and rested his head on hers that instinctively fell onto his shoulder.

"I guess we're going to Oxford street then" Oscar huffed puffing his chest out.

"Of course we are" Keri shot.

"I've organised transport and a swat team for the morning" Stella said.

"but-" Dan began

"No buts" Stella cut in "If we're going to find Frank then we all need to be refreshed"

"Can we at least sleep in the building?" Oscar asked.

"Fine, but you all need some sleep- for Frank's sake"...

* * *

Needless to say, none of the, slept very well that night. The 12 beds of HQ had been slid out of the wall and the team had slept in them. TO be fair they'd never been used before so they were more comfortable than Keri would've imagined, but thoughts of Frank being beaten were keeping her up.

The journey to Oxford street didn't take long. Keri was sat next to Daisy looking between her and Blane. He was loading his magazine; Carrie and Oscar were doing the same. She saw Daisy staring sadly at him with her knees pulled up to her chest, the bullet proof vest making the position look very uncomfortable.

Keri fiddled with her own nervously and re-positioned her radio that was strapped to her shoulder allowing easy access in case she needed to send inform the others of anything. They were all sporting a vest after last time when Stan had shown that he was quite trigger happy, as well as stun guns and radios. Daisy let out a small sob that shook Keri out of her thoughts. She tried to pass it off as a sigh, but Keri knew better. Her gaze shifted to Blane who had just slid the magazine into his gun before looking over at Daisy and biting his lip guiltily.

Why were they both so damn stupid? Keri thought to herself, whilst also wondering what ha happened between them to cause this mini breakdown.

They parked up at the back of the precinct and gathered outside the emergency exit.

"Someone get this door open" Rose commanded.

A member of the SWAT team rushed forward and attached a small explosive to the handle of the door. It burst off of its hinges and they clambered into the main building.

"He said "at the centre of it all" so that must mean, like, the very centre of the street as in the shopping centre?" Keri asked.

"Must be" Dan said with a yawn. "I bloody well hope so because we've not got time to be wrong" He tapped his watch. "It's half nine now"

"Focus guys" Tom whispered.

"Sorry" Dan mumbled under his breath.

"Presumably, Stan's taken Frank somewhere they have privacy to... well..." Oscar trailed off.

"Maybe somewhere high up as well so they're away from everyone else" Carrie added as they got into the main centre with shops circling the hall and an escalator that lead up to a second story with more shops out of sight People were looking at the group of agents strangely. Some of them looked terrified and pulled their children away. In the centre of the ceiling was a huge clock that hung above the whole precinct.

It was square and painted white with black hands pointing toward roman numeral numbers. Keri remembered reading somewhere that above the clock was a room that tourists could stand in to see the whole view of London through a window that was parallel to the room. Keri saw a sigh near the entrance that read "Clock room closed today"

"I think I know were he might be" Keri said.

All heads simultaneously turned to look at her.

"Where?" Stella said, verbalizing all of their thoughts.

"Well there's this room, above the clock. It's high up and closed to day so it's private"

"The perfect place" Tom nodded his approval.

"Right" Stella began "Keri you take Blane, Oscar, and Dan to that room. If he's in there then you give us a heads up and we'll start evacuating. You'll trap Owens in there and everyone will be safely out of the building. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Keri said.

"I'll see you soon" Dan insisted to Zoe kissing her forehead.

"I know" She whispered hugging him. When they parted she fixed his hair and ran her hand across his cheek.

"Alright guys, come on" Keri sighed as she began to lead them away.

"Blane..." Daisy's voice said so quiet Keri barely heard.

"Yes?" He asked turning to her a hopeful look on his face.

"Be careful, okay?" She said it as more of a command than a request.

"I always am" He smiled before following Keri and the others through the throng of shopping...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading sorry it's so short**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	16. I Need You to Shoot

**HEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **So yeah... once again- Sorry it's been so bloody long! But hopefull this extra long chapter will make it up to you :)**

 **Nothing to report so i guess we'll just get on with it**

 **Please R &R it means a lot to me- Hannah xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own owt that's taken directly from the show :(**

* * *

Chapter 16

The precinct was fuller than Daisy expected for this time of day. She looked around and saw that there must have been about 200 people in the clearing below the clock.

"Right guys, we need to get a move on!" Daisy shouted.

"What are we supposed to do?" Tom asked.

"SWAT, get your arses down there and start directing people out of this building" She replied slamming her hand onto the fire alarm.

"Everybody, please leave the building in an orderly fashion" The head of the SWAT team shouted over the alarm and screams of few shoppers.

"Hurry up, Blane" Daisy whispered under her breath when she saw him and the others making their way to the clock.

"Daisy, c'mon" Rose said pulling on her arm…

* * *

"It's just up here" Keri said running past some shoppers that had been stalled on the escalators that had stopped when the fire alarm had gone off.

"You guys need to leave" Oscar said as he passed them.

"Now" Dan added.

Blane followed the hairpin bend that Keri made once they made the top of the escalator and to a door that had a big arrow next to it and was labelled as "Clock Room" On the door.

Carrie went to opened it but the door wouldn't turn.

"Damn, it needs a key card" She sighed.

"I don't" Blane said pulling his gun out and kicking the door down in one swift motion, ignoring the pain in his knee.

The others filtered in behind him with their guns out. The sight before them made them cringe.

Frank was unconscious on a chair facing the door. His wrists and ankles were bound with duct tape and he had a gag between his teeth. His curls were plastered to his face with sweat and another substance that Blane didn't want to admit to but could clearly see where the red had stained Frank's shirt.

"Frank!" Dan gasped making a rush toward him.

"I wouldn't" A voice said from the corner of the room.

Dan stopped in his tracks when Stan stepped into the light. He walked slowly around them to the back of Frank's chair.

"Seriously" He chuckled pulling a gun out from the back of his trousers and pressing it to the back of Frank's neck.

Dan stepped back to join the others.

"That's a good lad" He chuckled. Stan pulled his hood down to reveal his face. It registered in the back of Blane's mind that he didn't look that different to the picture Jake had shown him. The blond curls and beard were the only thing that looked different, the curls were greasy, matted and had grown so that they were resting at shoulder length and his beard was bushy hung off of his face slightly.

"Now, why don't you all do yourselves a favour and let me and Franky boy have some time alone?"

"I think you've had enough of that already" Keri hissed.

"You've got quite a mouth on you darlin' haven't you?" Stan said in an amused voice. "I like that"

"Leave her alone" Dan hissed.

Stan chuckled.

"Stan, everything that you've done isn't worth what you've suffered" Oscar began cautiously.

"You have no idea what I've suffered" Stan snarled pointing the gun at them instead.

"We do though" Oscar said. "My mother betrayed me, and I spent half my life believing my dad was dead"

"But he wasn't, so you have no idea how it feels" Stan huffed. "You have no idea how it feels to be told by your own mother that your daddy is never coming home. He's never going to be there to tuck you into bed anymore, not going to be able to do the voices in the stories right again. Never going to hold you in his arms again. And it's all HIS FAULT!" Stan hit Frank around the back of the head with the barrel of his gun.

"Stan, just put the gun down, it doesn't have to end like this" Carrie said.

"Once again love, reverse phycology won't work on me"

"Stan just listen to her" Blane said sternly.

"You're wasting your time," Stan laughed. "If you leave now then the explosion probably won't kill you"

"Frank gave himself up! You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone!" Keri shouted.

"Oh, but I lied" Stan said in a patronising tone before letting out a cackle.

"You son of a bitch!" Dan shouted running straight for Owens.

In one swift motion Stan lifted the gun up and pointed it directly at Dan's chest and fired. The realisation that he was wearing a bullet proof vest hit Stan and he aimed a little lower burying a second bullet in Dan's thigh.

The first impact sent Dan flying backwards onto his back; the second made him scream.

"DAN!" Keri screamed running forward. Blane joined her on Dan's other side and pressed his hands to the wound.

"See what happens, when you mess with me?" Stan screamed to Oscar and Carrie.

"Stan I'm warning you! Oscar said pointing his gun threateningly at him. "Stand down"

Owen's looked at Oscar an amused smile on his lips.

"No" He replied simply. "This has seriously backtracked your plans of escaping unscathed hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"Well, you have about five minutes before the explosion, and you have to get me to "Stand Down" and get these two out of here. Seems a little unfeasible"

"Dan, listen, I have to keep the bullet in or you'll bleed out" Blane said pulling Dan's hand away from his thigh.

"But… it… effing hurts!" Dan sighed.

"It'll hurt a lot more if I take it out" Blane shot back.

"Oh, isn't this amusing?" Stan chuckled.

"You sick bastard" Oscar hissed.

"Thanks" Stan replied turning away from them.

"Carrie listen to me" Oscar whispered.

"I'm not leaving Oscar" She whispered back.

"Carrie we need back up" Oscar huffed.

"I'll radio for it then-"

"No, go now whilst he's not looking, radioing might distract him"

"Oscar-"

"Carrie this isn't negotiable" Oscar shot. "Go and get us back up and that's an order"

"An order? Oscar-"

Oscar grabbed the sides of Carrie's face silencing her.

"Just, please go" He begged.

Carrie grabbed the lapels of Oscar's jacket in frustration before pushing him backwards and leaving the room.

"Blane" Oscar whispered.

Blane looked up from helping Dan to meet Oscar's eyes.

Oscar pointed toward Owens with two fingers whilst pressing one to his lips.

Blane nodded.

"Keri, I need you to cover Dan's wound when I move my hands"

"What? Why?" Keri asked even as she prepped her hands for the transition.

"So I can do this" Blane said taking his hands away from Dan's thigh and running for Stan.

He seemed to realise what was happening just before Blane made contact and shot at Blane. Blane clutched his hands to his side and fell to his knees.

"Blane!" Oscar shouted as Keri let out a sob.

"See what happens when you try to- oof" Stan began as Blane made contact with his body and pushed him into the glass window.

"You can't aim for shit!" Blane laughed as he got Stan into a headlock that made him drop his gun.

"Get off me!" Stan shouted thrusting his elbow into Blane's stomach to no avail.

Stan tried to wriggle out of Blane's grasp. Blane rammed Stan's head into the window causing a crack to appear and for Stan to swear at the top of his lungs.

"Get your filthy fucking hand's off of me!" Stan screamed.

"Oh of course" Blane sighed sarcastically.

"For your own good! The bomb will explode any second!" Stan practically begged.

"You're bluffing!" Blane scoffed.

"I'm not!"

"Of course Captain-"

"Blane!" Keri shouted. "Listen"

Blane silence his retort and listened to the sounds of the room. All he could hear was Owens' struggling and Dan's breathing and that… ticking? It was getting faster.

"KERI GET BACK!" Oscar shouted pouncing forward and pulling Keri out of the room just as the floor of the room exploded. Blane thrust Owens out of his grasp toward the window that shattered when his hit it.

Stan lost his balance and tumbled out of the window just before a huge piece of shrapnel could throw him out of it.

Blane threw himself at the floor and covered his eyes. He felt small pieces of concrete hit him in various places before a huge piece landed right next to his head and the dust began to settle…

* * *

Carrie was running as fast as she could back to the entrance of the centre. The first of the team that she saw was Daisy who was carrying a small girl who couldn't have been more than 4 in her arms.

"Daisy!" She shouted.

Daisy's hair was whipped around as her head turned to see who had called her name.

"Carrie?" She asked in confusion.

"Daisy, we need to get out of here now! Stan's got a bomb, he's going to set it off anyway!"

"Woah, Carrie slow down" Daisy said.

"I can't, Dais, we need to get everyone away from this building ASAP! Dan's been shot and Frank's tied to a pissing chair and unconscious!" Carrie said.

"Okay, okay, let's tell Stella and the others, but Carrie you need to calm down" Daisy said picking up her pace to a jog as the little girl nuzzled into her jacket. "She'd locked herself in the bathroom. Her parents must've been swept along with the crowd" Daisy answered Carrie's questioning look.

"Oh, my God" Carrie cried.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"How am I gonna tell Zoe?!"

"Carrie, that's not helping" Daisy huffed trying not to let her tears fall out of her eyes.

Once they got to the entrance Daisy handed the little girl to a woman who was sobbing on a thankyou that Daisy assumed was her mother.

"She was very brave" Daisy chuckled rubbing the girls head affectionately before turning back to Carrie to say something.

"Carrie, what are you doing here?" Stella demanded.

"Oscar sent me down, they need back up" Carrie said calmer than she had to Daisy.

"Why what is the current situation?" Stella asked.

"There is a UXB in there and Dan's been shot in the thigh and Frank's just…" Carrie shuddered.

Stella's jaw clenched.

"Well, let's work on clearing the area for an explosion and then we can get back up in there" Stella said turning away violently (if that's even possible) and making a beeline for the heat of the SWAT team.

Carrie's face sank when she saw Zoe running toward her followed by the rest of the team

"Carrie? What's happening?" Zoe asked.

Carrie looked and saw the SWAT team pushing the crowd back to a safe distance and putting tape up.

"Owens is going to set off the explosion anyway. He's beaten Frank into unconsciousness, tied him to a chair and shot Dan twice" Carrie sighed looking at Zoe.

Her eyes filled with tears as her knees buckled. Carrie caught Zoe just before she hit the floor and cradled her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's okay" She whispered. "They'll be okay"

"Oh my God" Aneisha whispered covering her mouth. Tom pulled her in for hug and stroked her hair.

Rose walked toward Daisy and grabbed her shoulders.

"I love him, Rose, and I've never said it" Daisy said. "I love all of them"

Rose sighed and gave Daisy's arm a comforting rub.

"Daisy they'll-"

Rose's sentence was cut off by a blast that blew the huge window out along with a huge chunk of the brick work around it.

The team jumped out of the way of the artificial rain of glass and dust. After Rose was sure there was nothing that would get in her eyes she looked up and was greeted by the sight of Stanley Owens scrambling to get back through the window…

* * *

Blane opened his eyes and sat up instantly choking on the dust that hadn't settled. He rubbed his eyes and took in the damage. The blast had completely knocked out the window that Blane had thrown Owens towards and the floor of the room from the door to where Dan had been lay had been completely blown out- Dan!

The limp body of his team mate was lying half hanging off the remains of the room. Dan was slowly sliding further off of the edge and his vicious attempts to hold on weren't working.

"Dan!" Blane shouted thrusting himself forward and catching his left wrist in his own before he could completely fall off.

Blane's shoulders and the whole of Dan was now hanging off the edge of the floor.

"Dan, hold on!" Blane shouted trying to remain optimistic in this situation ever though he could the bullet hole in his shoulder burning and feel this blood slowly trickling down his arm.

"Blane… you're bleeding" Dan mumbled.

"So are you, genius" Blane chuckled through gritted teeth as the pain intensified. He let out a low groan as he practically felt his flesh tearing.

"Blane let me go" Dan said.

Blane had to try so hard not to laugh when he said that.

"Let me go… and save Frank"

Blane looked over his shoulder and saw the chair that Frank had been sat in had splintered in the explosion and Frank lay in the corner with his the arms of the chair still strapped to his forearms.

"I'm not letting go of you!" Blane said firmly as they slipped a little further over the edge.

"Can't… save us both…" Dan mumbled.

"Don't you dare" Blane shot at him. "Yes I can save you both! And I will"

"Not if I can help it" The unmistakable sound of Stanley Owens' voice said.

Blane flipped onto his back to see the barrel of Stan's gun pointed at his head…

* * *

When Keri's eyes opened it took a few seconds to adjust to the sight before her. She could hear Oscar saying her name from far away and feel a stabbing pain in the back of her head.

"Keri! Keri are you okay?! Jesus Christ Keri wake up I need you!"

These words made Keri realize that Oscar was in fact, right in front of her shaking her awake and the stabbing pain was the result of her head coming into contact with the floor when Oscar pulled her away.

Her eyes came into focus and she saw Oscar's face about a foot away from her own shaking her head to wake her up.

"I'm here" She mumbled.

"Keri, listen" Oscar said thrusting his gun into her hands. "I need you to shoot"

Keri was wide awake in seconds and followed Oscar's blood-soaked finger to see Owens scramble through the gap where the window used to be.

"I've never shot before! I-I don't know how!" Keri screamed back.

"Well I can't do it!" Oscar shouted showing her his hands. His right was scrunched into a ball that Keri suspected was down to nerve damage where ask his left was pouring with blood from a deep gash that ran from his little finger to his wrist.

"Just pull that thing back" Oscar was pointing to a tail like mechanism that was at the back of the gun. Keri did as she instructed and heard a satisfying click. "Point and shoot. Two clean shots- one to each shoulder will down, but not kill"

Keri held her breath and lined the gun up just as Owens threw his fist across Blane's face…

* * *

"Stan, just… calm down" Blane pleaded.

"I've had enough of you, thinking you're better than me!" Stan shouted. "Why won't you people ever die?!"

Stan knelt down and grabbed the front of Blane's T-Shirt before slamming his fist into his jaw. Blane's grip on Dan's wrist tightened as he prepared for another blow. Just as he thought- Stan pulled his fist back and got another blow at Blane's jaw.

Blane's vision blurred slightly on that blow, when it focused again he saw Owens pull his fist back once more. He closed his eyes waiting for a blow that never came. Blane heart two gunshots and Owens scream before he opened his eyes in time to see Stan fall backwards with two gunshot wounds- one in his left shoulder and one that skimmed his chest and hit his upper right arm.

Blane whirled around to see Keri stood with the gun shaking between her fingers.

"Dan, give me your other hand!"

Dan complied with Blane's request so he could pull him up (whilst trying not to scream from pain).

Once Dan was pulled to safety Blane crawled over to Frank, turned him over and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive" Blane practically laughed with relief just as the SWAT team got to the entrance of the door…

 **I love explosions don't I?**

 **Ah well**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon x**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ilygsm xx**


	17. Wake Up, Mate

**Hey Guys!**

 **This chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that, but I just really want to get this story finished.**

 **Nothing to report, just pissed off all my friends with my existance hahahahahaha...hahaha...haha... ha... :(**

 **Anyways please R &R it means a lot- Hannah**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own noffinc**

* * *

Chapter 17

Tom cautiously pulled his head out of the crook of his elbow and looked up. He saw the blurry image of a man scrambling to get back through the hole where the window had been previously. When his eyes focused through the dust that was still seeping out of the room he could tell from the dirty jeans and worn down coat that it was Owens.

His foot slipped on the loose bricks twice before he finally managed to scramble his way back into the clock room.

Tom rolled over onto his front and pushed himself onto his knees before standing completely. He looked to his left and saw Aneisha was on her knees rubbing her eyes and looking up at the damage.

"Are you okay?" He asked offering her a hand.

"I'm fine" She insisted taking his hand and letting him pull her up. She was poking at the corner of her eye trying to fish something out of it. "You?"

"I'm good" He gave her a firm smile. Tom looked around and saw Rose, Daisy, Zoe and Carrie rising to the ground.

Zoe took one look at the damage before beginning to run at full speed toward the entrance. Tom was closer to the entrance than her and managed to get a hold of her waist and pull her back.

"Let go of me Tom!" She shouted writhing in his grasp. Tom just pulled her up so she was off the ground and around so once her legs made contact with the ground again she stumbled on to her knees and couldn't run further into the deathtrap. "Dan" She sobbed gripping Tom's forearm that was pressed against the stomach.

"What the hell happened?" Stella demanded walking towards the team.

"Stan must've set off the bomb" Carrie cried rubbing her elbow that she had whacked on the floor when she dived out of the debris' way.

"Well," She looked around at the crowd of people that were either gawping at the damage, clutching their loved ones or holding up their phones and taking pictures and videos. Her gaze drifted up to the huge hole in the wall. She stared at it for a few seconds. Her gaze was stony and firm. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but seemed to be floundering over her words. Stella closed her mouth and looked back at the crowd one last time.

"W-we need to get in there" Daisy said to Rose her eyes transfixed on the hole far above her head

"I need you six inside getting them out" Stella said to the closest SWAT team members. They nodded and ran inside.

"Stella, what the hell?!" Aneisha demanded.

"I need you out here helping me keep them under control" She huffed pointing toward the crowd of people who looked like they were going to bust the tape holding them back any minuet. "Now get to it"

She turned away and began to walk away.

"Stella please-" Daisy began.

"No!" Stella shouted.

"But we can't just leave them!"

"Officer Millar, you will do what I have ordered you to do or so help me I will have you suspended this very second!" Stella practically screamed.

"Fine!" Daisy threw her hands up and stormed away.

Stella turned away from the team once again and pressed the button on the side of her earpiece.

"Chief Agent Knight requesting two ambulances and secured arrest vehicle urgently" Two gunshots and a scream made Stella whirl round to look up at the damage.

She could feel Daisy's glare on her, but wouldn't give her the satisfaction of the glare. After all, Daisy wasn't the only one who had someone she cared about in that room.

Zoe was worried about Dan (who, by the sounds of it, was in a worse state than Blane was) and Keri, Carrie and Rose would be worried about Oscar and she was... concerned for the welfare of agent London.

Fine! She was worried about Frank. She was always going to be worried about Frank. Carrie had said something about him being tied to a chair and beaten into unconsciousness (which definitely wasn't the reason she couldn't stop wringing her hands or calm her breathing completely).

"Make that three ambulances" She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose...

* * *

"Frank!" Blane shouted trying to get a response from the man in his arms. "F-Frank... " Blane got a sickly feeling in his stomach as the pain to his jaw intensified and seemed to rattle all over his head.

"W-Wake up, mate!" Dan pleaded from next to Blane.

A drop of blood fell from Blane's face and onto Frank's unresponsive one... Blane put his hand up to his chin and felt that it was wet. He followed the trail along to where it seemed to all be coming from and flinched whipping his hand away from his face to see dark blood coating his fingertips.

"Blane?" Dan asked his eyes widening at the blood. "Your'e... hurt..."

Blane let out a worried chuckle .

"So are you genius"

He returned his attention to Frank who had taken a sharp intake of breath and was suddenly choking on something. Blane turned him over whilst he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor next to them.

"Blane? Dan?" Frank asked his eyes lighting up with recognition of the people who were leaning over him. "Christ, you look awful" He chuckled before his eyes rolled up into his head and his eyes closed again.

"No... no no no, you stay awake!" Blane pleaded pushing Frank's hair back out of his face reveal the cuts all over it. "Stella's going to kill you if you die! Then me! Then you again!"

"Officers!" Someone shouted from over his shoulder. It sounded like an echo.

"You... you need to... what do you need to do?" Blane asked looking around at the room that was zipping in and out of focus.

"Wake up that's it" He exclaimed. "You need to wake up..."

"Officers! Are you okay?" Someone shouted again.

Blane tried to look around but lost his balance perched on his knees and tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Blane?" Dan asked his voice filled with worry.

"Ugh" He moaned trying to get his eyes to focus event though he could feel the room getting further away.

"Officer!" The same voice was now faint and the edges of his vision had faded to black that was slowly consuming the rest of his vision.

"No..." Blane pleaded feebly just before Dan shouted his name again and everything went black...

* * *

 **So that's that.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, soz if you didn't**

 **next chapter up soon**

 **Please R &R**

 **Thanks**

 **ily**


	18. Code White

**Hey people!**

 **So sorry this took forever I've just had writers black the I just couldn't be arsed writing it but anyways I'm here I'm back and there's only a few chapters left so woop!**

 **So without further ado: Chapter 18**

 **Please R &R it means a lot- Hannah **

**Disclaimer:I don't own noffing**

* * *

hapter 18

"Ma'am, please, you need to stay back- it's not safe" Tom said in a commanding voice to the woman who was unsuccessfully riling up the crowd.

"We should know what's going on up there!" She shot back. "It's- it's our basic rights!"

"Your basic rights do not cover being informed of classified Intel ma'am" Tom sighed. "What is it that you'd like to know anyway?!" Tom asked his professional façade dropping. "The situation is pretty self-explanatory: There's been an explosion and we're waiting for back up because there's people trapped inside, so stop making my job harder for me!"

Just as the woman's eyebrows rose as she prepared to make some quip, the three ambulances, armoured arrest vehicle and three vans of back up arrived.

The woman made some rude remark about how maybe Tom should try a different profession if this was hard for him but Tom wasn't really paying attention. He watched as the backup made their way around the people and pushed them even further away.

His head twitched around when he heard Stella's voice say something nearby. She was talking into her ear piece. He only caught a few words from the one-sided conversation, but one sentence stuck out to him in particular:

"They're all alive? Thank God. Right, I'll send the ambulances in"

"Stella, what's happening?" Tom asked running over.

"They're alive!" She shouted happily throwing her arms around Tom and enveloping him in a hug.

"I know" He laughed back though he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

Stella let go of Tom and walked over to the paramedics who had just walked out of the ambulances.

"What's the sitch?" A young one asked. His hair was light brown and ruffled.

"We've got two confirmed casualties and a possibility of 4 more" Stella instructed.

"Wow," A young woman, whose fair hair was pulled up into a neat bun, said stepping next to the first man. "Any we need to prioritize?"

"One of the men has been beaten, we know he's alive but his overall condition is unknown. Another has been shot and we don't know about the rest" Stella sighed. "Rendezvous with the SWAT team up there- and stay close to them! Not to scare you, but there's a psychopathic criminal up there"

"Cuts, bruises, psychopaths- they all look the same to me" The same brown haired man said grabbing a bag out of the back of one of the ambulance and jogging into the building followed by the rest of the paramedics who were carrying several stretchers and other equipment.

"Stella, what's going on?" Zoe asked walking over.

"They're all alive, don't worry, the paramedics are here now"…

* * *

Keri dropped the gun from her fingers just as several members of the swat team came up the stalled escalator.

"Officers!" They shouted running over. "Report"

"I- I shot him…" Keri stuttered looking at the gun at her feet in disgust.

"Who?" Another asked.

"When?

"Where?"

Keri took a breath and stepped away from the questioning group vaguely resemble a flock of seagulls, before pointing toward the room where Stan's bleeding body lay.

"Officers!" One of them shouted. "Officers are you okay?!"

"Agent Knight, three out of five agents are responsive"

"Keri!" Oscar said from next to her. "Keri look at me"

Keri turned her head.

"They're okay" He laughed.

Keri smiled bigger, probably, than she ever had in her life and jumped into Oscar's outstretched arms and laughed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Okay, we need to find a way across!" One of the SWAT team members shouted.

"Excuse me," The ruffled-haired paramedic said tapping Oscar on the shoulder. "looks like you two could use some help"

Keri smiled at him and nodded.

"Lucy!" He shouted grabbing the attention of the blonde-haired nurse. "Get over here!" She jogged over to Oscar's side and started tending to his hands whilst the brunette knelt in front of Keri.

"Now, my name's Aaron" He smiled.

"Keri" She replied.

"Well then Keri, are you feeling any nausea or experiencing any kind of pain in your head?"

Keri suddenly became aware of the dull ache at the back of her head stretching down to the back of her neck.

"My head hurts at the back" She moaned, the complaint coming out more childish than she would've hoped.

Aaron brought his hands up to the back of her neck and felt around. Keri sucked air between her teeth when his fingers hit her painful spot.

"Does it hurt there?" he asked.

"A little"

"Scale of 1 to 10?"

"3...?"

"Okay" Aaron helped Keri to her feet. "You've got minor head trauma, we'll take you for a check over, but I doubt that it's anything to worry about"

"Okay" Keri nodded before wincing and grabbing onto Aaron's arm that was holding her up by the waist.

"Come on, I'll take you down" He snickered...

* * *

Zoe was tapping her thigh nervously when she saw people coming out of the entrance. The first thing she saw was a young man in paramedic scrubs helping someone with auburn hair out of the building.

"KERI!" Zoe shouted running forward and enveloping her sister in a spine crushing hug.

"Hey, Zo" Keri laughed through gritted teeth.

Zoe let go and cupped Keri's face in her hand's "God I thought I'd lost you" She whispered.

"Yeah, as if it'd be that easy" Keri guffawed.

"Dan!" Zoe's eyes widened. "How's Dan, is he okay?"

"He's fine" Keri said reassuringly. "Listen I've got to go to the hospital" Zoe looked down at her sister worryingly. "-I'm fine" Keri said quickly; the crease in Zoe's brow relaxed. By this time the rest of the team had come running over to Keri to listen to what she had to say.

"Listen, Dan was shot in the thigh- it was bleeding pretty bad-" Keri stopped when she saw Zoe staring at her hands that were covered in Dan's blood from holding the wound.

"Is… is that..?" Zoe asked stepping back.

"Yes, yes, its Dan's blood, but Zoe listen to me: it couldn't have been more than a flesh wound- it wasn't bleeding enough to be a ruptured artery"

Zoe nodded a single tear escaping her eye.

"Zoe, he's going to be fine; trust me"

"Keri" Aaron said from behind her. "We really need to get you checked out"

It was at this point that the other nurse, Lucy, came out of the doors with Oscar who's hands were bandaged up.

"Oscar!" Carrie sighed with relief walking up and engulfing him in a hug followed by Rose.

"What happened to you?" Tom asked.

"Shrapnel" Oscar sighed. "I need to get some stiches at the hospital"

"I'll go with you" Keri said. "I need to go anyway"

"I'm coming with you" Carrie said firmly.

"Carrie, we'll be fine- you're needed here"

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine" Oscar used two of his finger tips that hadn't been bandaged to move a loose strand of hair out of her face before pressing his lips to her forehead and turning away to follow Keri and the two paramedics…

* * *

"What's his name?" One of the Paramedics asked Dan after they had managed to use a ladder to get across the gap.

"Blane" Dan replied before wincing as two paramedics moved him onto a stretcher.

"And the other?" a different paramedic asked.

"Frank… and that one's Owens" Dan swallowed the lump in his throat as the paramedics carried his stretcher off.

Dan heard the paramedics trying to get responses from Blane and Frank to no avail before he was carried out of ear shot down the broken escalator…

* * *

Rose's hand was clutching Zoe's shoulder reassuringly when they saw signs of movement coming from inside the building. Rose's grip on Zoe's shoulder tightened when she began to breathe heavily. The light fell on the people as they walked through the doors and outside.

Two paramedics were carrying someone on a stretcher, their blond hair standing out in the light.

"Dan!" Zoe practically screeched running forward as fast as she could. "Oh my God, Dan"

By the time she reached him the paramedics had placed his stretcher on a bed. Dan sat bolt upright his a grin so wide his face was practically split in two.

"Hey Zo-" His words were cut off by Zoe's lips, softer than he was expecting, but enough to knock his backwards slightly.

"I thought you were going to leave me… again" She laughed through teary eyes.

"What did I tell you? I'm never going to leave you" Dan smiled wiping away Zoe's tears.

"Stay with him" Stella said from behind Zoe. She turned around to see her stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.

"Trust me" Stella replied. "We can hold down the fort"

"Thank-you" Zoe gasped hugging Stella just as they rolled Dan's bed up into the ambulance with Zoe following closely.

"Where's Blane?" Daisy asked trying to just sound curious but her voice broke halfway through and she wiped a tear away.

"I'm sure he's fine" Rose smiled.

Just as the words rolled off her tongue another group of people came rushing out of doors.

One group of paramedics rushed off to where the armoured Van was waiting with Owens on the stretcher swearing like a sailor, even from where she was standing Daisy could see that one of his arms was handcuffed to the stretcher.

Daisy's eyes now overflowed when she recognised the familiar body of one of the people on the stretcher.

"Oh my God" Daisy gagged her knees buckling.

"Daisy" Rose whispered dropping to her side and rubbing her back as Daisy sobbed into her hands.

"Oh my God" Daisy repeated.

"It's okay, c'mon I'll take you to the hospital-" Rose tried.

"No!" Daisy pushed up from the ground and began to run toward the ambulance.

"Daisy wait!" Rose shouted trying to grab Daisy but missed and ended up on her hands and knees.

Daisy ran into the ambulance that contained Dan and Zoe just as Blane was being wheeled into it.

"Who are you?" One of the Paramedics asked.

"It's okay" Dan insisted. "He'd want her here"...

* * *

Stella walked inside the last ambulance where Frank was being held.

"Why aren't you getting him to the hospital?" She demanded, not daring to look at Frank; the sound of his strained breathing was stressing her out enough.

"We're assessing his state, ma'am" A young paramedic piped up looking nervous.

"Can't you do it on the move?! I need him at the hospital ASAP!" Stella a snapped.

"But ma'am-" the paramedic began.

"NOW!" Stella screeched her gaze falling on Frank. She felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sight of his face.

His beard was covered in blood that she nlhad no doubt about coming from his mouth or nose (that looked to be broken). There were gashes on each of his cheek bones and his eye wad yellow and swollen. She didn't even want to know what the rest of his body looked like.

She knows she shouldn't have, but she reached down and ran her fingers through his soft curls and let a single tear escape her eye when he moved his head into her touch.

"Take him to the Royal London Hospital and tell them it's a code white" She whispered to the paramedics.

"Code white?"

"Just tell them that and from the authority of agents Knight" She ordered leaning down to press a kiss in between Frank 's eyebrows and reluctantly leaving the ambulance...

* * *

Daisy's knees nearly buckled when she saw Blane lay in the ambulance.

His top half had been stripped of it's clothing, that lay disguarded at the bottom of the bed, revealing that the bullet wound on his left shoulder had been reopened and looked worse than before. She could see where blood had ran down his arm and onto his fingers. He had one new gash on his face that was bleeding badly just above his jaw line; the bruising around it told Daisy that it was from a punch. There was a breathing mask over his face and a clip on his finger to monitor his heart rate.

"Oh Blane" She whispered brushing his hair back off of his face.

She could see his eyelids twitching before they opened slightly.

"Good morning Starshine" Daisy chuckled sitting on a drop down seat next to Blane's bed.

"The Earth... says hello" Blane chuckled behind his mask.

Daisy curled her hand into his.

"I never..." Blane began pulling the mask away from his mouth. "I never answered you..." he mumbled sounding drunk.

"When?" Daisy asked.

"Last night" he said a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "Yes" he whispered before his head fell back against the pillows. He was still awake but disorientated. Daisy squeezed his hand before he pulled it loose and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He cupped her jaw running his finger across her cheek so lightly she bearly felt it.

She leant into his hand clasping his wrist gently before Daisy turned her head to the side and kissed his thumb then pulled his hand back down and holding it firmer that before.

Blane stared at her with an empty loom in his eyes and she knew he thinking the same as her. The soft touches that they were exchanging now felt so intimate and personal. She'd been perched in his lap chewing on his bottom lip before, but this was a different level of intimacy. A level she'd never experienced before.

She said it without realising.

It was only when her lips stopped forming the words that she knew she'd said it.

A genuine grin formed on Blane's lips when he whispered back.

"I love you too"...

* * *

 **Shortly after this chapter took place Keri and Aaron totally hooked up...**

 **Nah I kid! :'D**

 **Hope that chapter made up for my hiatus sorry if it didn't**

 **Next up whenever it it (I've lost all the fucks)**

 **Please R &R **

**Thanks**

 **Ilygsm**


End file.
